


Apprentice of Hidan

by TheUnusualLife



Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Abyss tentacles, Alice in Wonderland References, All For A Good Reason, And Kuro will provide it, Biologist, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gijinka of the Ten Rings, Horror, Human Biology, Jashin Backstory, Misunderstood Hidan, Misunderstood Jashin, Misunderstood Kuro, Other, Psychological Horror, Religion, Slight mentions of religion really, Supernatural Elements, Touch of Death, What Have I Done, misunderstandings galore!, of course, pressure points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnusualLife/pseuds/TheUnusualLife
Summary: "Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.





	1. The Fall

**_Welcome_ you reckless sheep, oh how far you have wandered from the flock to have discovered this insane, sad excuse of a fan fiction.**

**This is my first time doing a fan fiction like this and it really rare around these parts as far as I am concerned as diving head first into the psychology of an insane person is not a particular cup of tea for many people.**

**So reviews ranging from the good the bad to the ugly will all be welcomed here (Oh god why did I type this)**

**Do note that this is a fan fiction that was first published in FFN and it was transferred over to this platform. That is why sometimes you will see introductions that doesn't make sense, for example, the reviews I am referring to at FFN and not the non-existent reviews in this platform.**

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is the environment in which Kuro is born into.

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

 

**" It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane."  
― Philip K. Dick" **

"Wahhhhh!"

What the…, I woke up with a start upon hearing the cries of what sounded like a baby extremely close to my ears.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!"

" _OH WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT THE BABY UP!",_  I thought as I rubbed my crusty eyes with my hands and at the exact same moment the annoying cries stopped. Huh, would you look at that the baby can read my mind. I blinked open my eyes for the first time and was witnessed to a sky covered with the darkest hues of red known to mankind. Red, stretching as far as the horizon, painted the skies in all its glory and eliminated the blue color that I so righteously detested every time I looked up. Although this was a pleasant change to the environment that I would like to appreciate in every excruciating detail, I had to expect the fact that this wasn't normal at all and I needed to investigate.

_**PANIC.** _

Why? Why couldn't I get up properly? Last I checked I was completely able bodied and not…. Blue lights. Red filled the air. This red is not supposed to leave my body. Why is my body over there? Fuck! FUCK!  **FUCK!** I died didn't I? That was my dismembered body wasn't it? If I am remembering this now, how the hell am I still alive and breathing? These were all the questions that filled my head and not a single answer to any of them and so like the normal human being that I am I promptly freaked out right there and then, the full existential crisis course meal. And coincidentally the crying resumed. Wait… no no please no I can't deal with this right now, please don't tell me this is true. I raised my hands, surprisingly the only motor function that I have, and stared at the smooth creamy baby skin that covered my once scarred hands. Yes, waiter? I would like a side dish of hopelessness to go with my main course please. My wailing hits a crescendo.

After my crying fit, I also realized that I have no parents or living relatives nearby for that matter as my cries would have woken the whole neighborhood up and any responsible parent would have come rushing to my side to aid me. Could things get any worse? So mustering all the baby strength that I have I lifted myself up elbows first and knees thereafter to take my survival into my own hands. Hahaha... I jinxed myself didn't I, I just had to go ahead and say that fate couldn't bend me over and make me his bitch. Well guess what, all around me are adult dead bodies with varying states of decay in a sea of red liquid that is most definitely blood and something else and the thing standing between me and drowning in that sea of blood is the dead body of whom is presumably my mother, how I was given birth I would not know. Dilapidated buildings surrounded me on all sides and the whole place looked like a hurricane swept through it. Some of the dead bodies were interlocked in their fighting position by time and they looked to be from the same group as they wore the same clothing. Infighting caused this? What kind of problems did they have to slaughter each other in cold blood, to the point even the terrain was changed by their infighting. My heartbeat rose to a drumbeat as I felt myself start to panic as even when I was a biologist in my previous life, I have never seen this much bodies together in one area. My panic caused me to take in a long much needed breath. Bad idea. The stench of rot hit me in the face full force and I was sent reeling back on my makeshift human 'boat'. I bent over to the side and puked whatever contents I had in my stomach, all the while gasping which caused the wretched stench to once again enter my lungs.

I felt my mind crack and break under the accumulated mental stress I was in and the over stimulation of my senses, the cracks grew wider and wider with each passing second as the network of cracks stretched out and interlaced with each other, weakening my mind even more. The moment my mind was ready to give in to insanity knocking on the window at the other side, my older mind in a younger body shut itself down in a last ditch attempt to save itself and in an essence went onto auto pilot.

I felt like a stranger in my own body. I could give it commands to move now and then and fill its' bodily needs but that was all. I couldn't even feel that the actions my body was making was my own, it felt like I was hitchhiking some poor dude's mind and was just watching from the sidelines. Days or weeks went by this way, I wasn't sure I could keep track of the time with this haze over my mind and time in an of itself just blended into one for me. I was quite lucky that there was a nearby food source in a ruined house that looked as if it was going to collapse on me at any second and that the sea of red was drinkable. All of this should be disturbing to me but I didn't feel anything. I wanted to feel something.

Trees crashed in the distance, I lifted my head and look at the direction of the noise. There I spotted a lone figure racing towards this area, his hair was slicked back gray and deep purple eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and he wore nothing but maroon pants while carrying a triple-bladed scythe. He also wore something on his neck but I could not see it properly. All in all he looked like a younger version of the grim reaper that was less Gothic. Something tickled at the back of my head that I should know who he is but at that time the only thing I could focus on was the fog clearing from my head bit by bit as he got closer and closer, perhaps it was from the comfort of the presence of another living human being besides me. Then in the blink of an eye he changed directions.

_**PANIC** _

The fog was returning faster than ever the moment he moved away and it seemed hopeless that I would be able to control my body properly again as he was getting further away by the second. I  **refuse** **d**  to lose myself again. With reckless abandon I ran into the fog, my eyes darting about in search for the cliche ray of light that will allow me momentary control over my body and after what felt like an eternity I found it and sprinted towards it. The moment the blinding light cleared, I cried, cried louder than when I was panicking the moment I was introduced to the world baptized by a sea of blood in a world that was red, too red. I saw him, a pinprick in the distance, stopped and turned towards me and raced back. Relief was all I felt as the fog cleared up again and before I could get to properly see my savior with my cleared mind, I promptly fainted.

* * *

_**So** _ **what do you think? Leave your reviews so I may improve on this further and thank you for reaching it to the end.**

**I commend your headstrong attitude but I wonder how long can you last in this messed up world?**

_**After all this was only the introduction.** _

_**Note: This is the author from the future, I implore you that you continue to read the following chapters after this if this introduction seems lackluster to you, my writing has improved since then. So please do reconsider.** _

 


	2. The Meeting

 

 _**You** _ **chose to stay? Even though this place offers you no salvation, only damnation. Yet you continue to read this… How foolish…**

**Due to recent reviews that shed light on the important key details that I was missing in the first chapter about the Oc, I find that I should honor the reviews and reveal them to you in this chapter**

**Be wary the chapters will only get longer from now onward. So march on soldiers to the certain death/ madness that awaits you.**

**As always reviews that are the driving force of how many people see this fan fiction are always welcome. (I find it quite entertaining to watch your reviews too)**

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **i** **ll.**

_**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is nothing just yet.** _

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

**"Temptation is stronger in the minds of people who are in doubt.**  
**Prayer makes it weaker."**  
**―** Toba Beta

I was getting sick and tired of this occasional fainting spell that was happening to me. Going in and out of consciousness was not fun and what was even less fun was doing that in the arms of a soon to be S-rank missing-nin from Yugakure. Yes, that right Hidan, the immortal Jashinist, was currently holding me in his arms. Now if that is not a cause for alarm, I don't know what is. However, I do have survival instincts so I am not going to cry like the baby I am and annoy the ever living shit out of a sadist/masochist that could very easily kill me with a lift of his finger. Quite frankly I am just surprised that I am not freaking out over reincarnating in Naruto with the sudden appearance of Hidan, maybe the mental breakdown I had before somehow temporarily subsided my emotions? Oh well, all the fans that would kill to be in my position I would gladly give it to you. This place has not been treating me right since the moment I came here, I prefer to go back to my hometown, Japan.

That being said, **notice me already!**  Can't you see that it was not normal for a baby to dive in and out of the pool called consciousness? I know you are scatterbrained Hidan, though I would never dare to say it out loud, but even this should noticeable right?  **Right!?**

I don't know what was worse dying in the hands of an idiotic missing-nin or dying via sacrifice to Hidan's religion. Actually never mind, now that I think about it I would like the former please. This way I can stop being fate's chew toy in the least painful way possible.

The next time I regained consciousness I fought the hands of blissful sleep trying to pull me back down under, I had to do something to get to eat to stop losing consciousness even if there was a chance that I have to die as a sacrifice to Hidan's religion. I knew that being alive would result in me being tortured in the ritual but I was betting on Hidan not being a child murderer yet, the odds were most definitely stacked against me, and starving was not a pleasant experience. I had to starve in my previous life while trying to graduate as a biologist and had to live on one cup of noodles per week and bread every morning. Needless to say it was an unpleasant experience, one that resulted in me crying after I had my graduation dinner due to the riot my taste buds were experiencing after growing numb to the taste of cup noodles. I was a ridiculously sorry sight then, that I am sure.

Anyway, here I was squirming in Hidan's hands like a caterpillar trying to gain his attention and it proved to be fruitful as Hidan's laterally upright face appeared in my vision. Closeup I could see the distinctive purple eyes and how it was full of life… that was not normal. Perhaps he was not a Jashinist yet? Scratch that the necklace was clearly hanging from his neck, so why was he this cheerful…?

"Ah Jashin-sama's daughter! I didn't know that you were awake I was going to..."

He was still rambling on but it didn't matter. I have heard of the saying 'The pen is mightier than the sword' however I did not know that words can have so much impact on one's psychology. The first three words Hidan said caused me to completely freeze up. Me? I am the daughter of a god that savors death, war, torture, necrophilia and rape? My body started shaking. What kind of cruel joke is this? Why me!? I was just a normal biologist before I came to this fucked up world of Naruto! Where is the camaraderie between ninjas, where is the cool jutsus that are supposed to distract you from the killings going around, where is all the sunshine and teamwork!?  **ALL I** **HAVE** **SEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME IS DEATH AND SURVIVAL!**

 **Calm d** own, that it… relax…. This can't all be true can it? After all from the little exposure I had to Naruto before I somehow got reincarnated here was that Jashin was a false god and Hidan made it up to explain his immortality, violent tendencies and delusions. So if I got adopted by Jashin then technically I got adopted by Hidan..., that doesn't help me at all. But if that is how it is going to be, I will take it. Better to be related to an actual human being regardless of his past then to be related to an unknown supernatural entity that for some reason adopted me and want me to be the predecessor of his sick and twisted ways.

"Are you alright?"

' _Oh that right, Hidan is still right here. How could I forget about that? You who hold the key to my life and very possible death. You wonderful adoptive father you!'_

With that out of my system, I had to somehow reassure him that I was fine even if a child was not supposed to understand Japanese. It was better to be noticed as a child prodigy then some dumb child he picked from the fiery red depths of the sea of hell. That way I will not be abandoned or die in the hands of a bloodthirsty father. So with no vocal way to reassure him since I am _still_  a baby, I grasped his fingers tightly and squeezed it just a tiny bit before letting go. A universal language for I will be fine but I was not counting on Hidan to somehow understand this fact. Will slap my butt and call me Sally, he understood me! Why else would he be looking at me with such wonder in his eyes.

"I knew it! I was right that you would be an intelligent child, who else would Jashin-sama send down to be his successor? You can understand me right?"

I did a tiny nod to try to curb his enthusiasm. ' _Oh you delusional fool you, there is no such thing as a god named Jashin. Oh well what does it matter, if it the only reason I will stay alive I will play with your little games._ _ **AFTER YOU FEED ME**_ _!'_

From then onward, after Hidan had fed me and deemed me to have the intelligence of an aspiring genin through a series of Japanese writing tests, calculus and Naruto history, he made sure that my body could follow suit. This he did by implementing his own rigorous training regime in our daily lives.

If anybody saw the training regime Hidan put me through, they would have promptly stated it was child abuse and called the authorities to arrest him, where thereafter they could beat him up in cuffs to do such ridiculous things to a child in the name of physical training. But sadly no such thing could happen here, the only authorities that existed were ninjas and though they could resolve problems by capturing them alive, more often times then not they kill the person responsible as they would rather die in the ninjas hands then to go to T&I. Also, Hidan is a tough person to capture what with him being immortal and if you do not know how to incapacitate him or if you are not Shikamaru, you are as good as dead.

The training that Hidan put me through, if you can call it that, required me to be on my tippy toes at every hour of the day. The first lesson was to expect the unexpected when it comes to food poisoning and he did it by  _ **POISONING MY DAMN**_ _ **MILK BOTTLE**_ _ **,**_  I was left coughing my lungs out while I _ **CRAWLED**_ to the antidote Hidan left right by his side, him cackling at me the entire painful way there.

The second lesson was to improve my ninjutsu and genjutsu capabilities as I was too young to learn any taijutsu otherwise it will stunt my growth. This consisted of him demonstrating the basic hand signs to me which I learned with ease before he started unleashing E rank ninjutsus at me. Although E rank ninjutsus are harmless as they consist of escaping techniques like Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique and Transformation Technique.  _ **IT IS REALLY ANNOYING WHEN YOU**_ _ **APPLY**_ _ **THAT TO MY BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER.**_ I was forced to learn the techniques by watching Hidan's hand signs to even have a **MINUSCULE** chance to eat and I am now forever scarred by the Transformation Technique he did on my milk bottle/ rattle snake. Try drinking milk from the mouth of a snake and see how that affects you. Don't even get me started on genjutsu, what do you expect from the mind of a person who encourages violence, rape and necrophilia.  _ **I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS.**_

There were so many other lessons that he taught me but the most important thing I took out of that was his teachings though dangerous, wild, uncontrolled and deadly, were very useful and really brought the results to the forefront.

Already after two years into this, I can safely say I am at least on the level of aspiring genins if not genin already, scratch that I will not entertain such a thought as cockiness can get you killed in this dog eat dog world. I am already adapting to this cruel world whether I likde it or not with the teachings of Hidan sensei, ' _I don't want to call him that but he insists and I don't want to die, thank you very much.'._

"Ano Hidan sensei?" I asked in the squeaky high voice of mine, it was still hard getting used to it, "We have been doing nothing but training since the moment we met. Can we get to know each other?"

At this, Hidan looked surprised.

"Jashin-sama said nothing to you?"

At this, I panicked as I was no longer playing by his fantasies and I had to find a solution asap, as a secondary motive, try to get as much information out of him as possible that I did not learn from the Naruto-verse.

"All I know is that Jashin otou-san told me that you were a loyal follower and I could trust you with my well being but he did not tell me anything personal about you?" Please let this be feasible, please.

"Jashin-sama is respecting my privacy! Oh how I have wronged you Jashin-sama you were looking out for me all along," at this he turned to me "So what do you want to know?"

I went with the question Kakashi asked his first genin team.

"What your name? The things you like and hate. Dreams for the future and hobbies."

"My name is Hidan. The things I like are Jashin-sama and good fights and the things I hate are friendly people, no good politicians and Yugakure. Dream for the future is to spread my religion worldwide and my hobby is to cook."

Ok… the only thing that I learned was Hidan is still a fanatical worshiper of his made up religion but he still has some human qualities like hating corrupt politicians and cooking. Who knew?

"Oh, I forgot to add this but my other dream is to make you a perfect vessel for when Jashin-sama wants to transcend on Earth and revel us in all his glory."

What? Jashin is not real right…? So why is he insisting that a false god will be able to take over my body? Unless my lack of knowledge of Naruto meant that I missed out some crucial facts about Jashin, the only other possibility was that Hidan was really delusional till the point he made these things up himself.

Any further thoughts about his last statement was cut off as Hidan suddenly went off on his usual run at chunin speeds. This was to increase my running speed by putting himself always one step higher than my capabilities and if I fail to even trail behind him I would not get to eat anything for the whole day. I cursed him under my breath and followed him as I filed the thoughts away for later.

* * *

_**Any** _ **comments? If so leave it in the reviews, I really do appreciate it and forgive me if there are any errors in this chapter. I rushed this chapter so you guys had something to stew on instead of leaving you with that lackluster introduction.**

_**So you made it this far but can you go even further, let test your limit shall we?** _

_**After all this was only chapter 2.** _

 


	3. The Progress

 

 _**I** _ **commend you for making it this far how** **ever things will be looking grim the further you delve into this rabbit hole. _Alice,_  please save yourself while you still can. Don't be like the mad hatter…**

**The reviews are flowing in at an astonishing rate, at least for a new writer, I really hope this trend keeps up but I fear as every writer do that there will come a time where our creative juices stop flowing so in order to prevent this from happening, the stories will be coming out progressively slower in return for better editing and smooth story line. (Do note that the reviews I am referring to here is at FFN)**

**I am currently my own beta writer/editor so if there some errors I missed here and there please do forgive me.**

**That being said do enjoy the third edition to Apprentice of Hidan and I cannot stress this enough:**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

_**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is Kuro's appearance.** _

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

**"Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in a while, or the light won't come in."**  
**― Isaac Asimov**

Reincarnation is not all it cuts out to be, yes it is a supernatural experience that cannot be explained by the fundamental laws of science no matter how hard you try but it is a once in a lifetime experience literally and figuratively as once you come out of that womb you have completed the reincarnation process. This means that no matter what, once the experience of reincarnation ends, you will have to obey the laws of the world crushing back down on you, otherwise reality would warp around you and you will be a walking paradox that could spell the end for all things that is and is to come.

That is happening to me, albeit it is a slow and gradual process.

As a major in neuroscience under the general study of biology, I know that the brain of a child will be in its developmental stage and be susceptible to outside influences, uncontrollable emotions, desires and brimming with creativity.

So it was to no surprise that my behavior was slowly degrading to that of a kid albeit leaning a bit more to the crazy side. This was to be expected after all since my only "parental" influence was Hidan and he was not someone you would want as your dad or great grand dad for that matter as he could easily outlive and out-crazy everyone in the family tree. I also wouldn't be surprised if I developed some kind of mental illness from the extreme and very likely, chronic stress I will be getting from Hidan "parental" teachings.

However, though I am not surprised does not mean that I have to like it.

Imagine you are playing a video game and as your team is losing, one of your teammates that sounds like a kid starts calling you out on things that you are not even doing wrong. Instead of ignoring him and encouraging the team to focus on the game, you instead point out his flaws too and you two start a never ending argument with the occasional "no you!" being thrown around to add fuel to the fire. In no time, the fire burns down the teamwork and to no one surprise, you guys lose. Afterwards when you actually calm down, you realized you could have handled that better and more maturely for your age and you promise yourself you will be better next time.

But in this case that doesn't happen, you can promise yourself you will be more mature however neuroscience dictates that you are to act like the child you are and act you shall. You can't deny it and can only embrace it. This frustrates me. I have all the knowledge an adult male who was going to be introduced to society had before a truck killed me and nothing to show for it in this new young body I am in. Whenever I try to recall a certain body part, the scientific terminology that I have for it will be replaced by some childish rendition of it. For example, "Gluteus Maximus" changed to, you guessed it, "Buttocks".

My inner biologist  ** _screamed_** in absolute frustration every time an occurrence similar to this happened. I tried to quell my childish spirit to no avail so I had to look at the positive side of things. I still had my memories plus childish creativity to back it up. Imagine the usefulness of that, having intensive knowledge of the human body in the Naruto universe would be deadly enough as it is, but add endless amounts of creativity as the topping?

You could become an S-rank killer like my darling Hidan over here in no time. However I know my work will be cut out for me as my knowledge will need to be backed up by my ability to make that knowledge a reality and looking at the current state of my body, this won't do. So while I train my body with the slave driver that is Hidan, I will keep a diary that Hidan gave me as a reward for actually keeping up with my genjutsu training, who knew that I would adapt quickly to the nightmares Hidan keeps sending my way and that he can be kind at times, and record creative methods to kill people by using their own bodies against them.

What? You thought I was going to use my knowledge of neuroscience in biology to become a medic-nin?

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  That was hilarious however as tempting as chakra scalpels are, I do not want to be the second rendition of either Kabuto or Tsunade. I will show the world the true offensive abilities of having knowledge of the human biology instead of using it to heal.

Enough with breaking the fourth wall and let get on with the story.

Hidan and I have made a schedule for our sessions together spent by training, it is as follows: 8am-Ninjutsu training, 10am-Genjutsu training and last but not least 12pm-2pm Survival training.

The time after that you can use it to improve by yourself or have some personal time to yourself and we are not to interrupt each other under any circumstances unless if one of us is dying or being ambushed by hunter-nins. Regarding the issue of self sustenance, I will have to take matters into my own hands to hunt small animals or scavenge fruits and berries which was a lazy way to add survival training into my free time by Hidan.

These were all the rules that Hidan made up and expected us two to follow through with it.

Therefore you can imagine my surprise when Hidan interrupted one of my personal time that would lead to a shift in our relationship. For better or for worse I can't tell when it comes to Hidan, I may have studied neuroscience but I was never any good at understanding the thought processes of psychopaths and killers.

I usually spent my personal time writing in my diary the creative methods used to kill someone by affecting a certain part of their body. Today was no different and I was actually quite invested in this new method that I just created so I didn't even hear or see Hidan coming. Not that I would ever see or hear him for that matter when he is an S-rank missing-nin but he usually likes to be more open on where he is when he is around me. Maybe that is a sign of friendliness? I would not know as, like I said; not an expert on crazy talk or thoughts.

Anyway, here I was etching the creative thoughts that was flowing like a dam had broken in my head into my diary before Hidan interrupted me: ...as noted the human biology has many pressure points in the body that can be used against the attacker, this ranges from disabling pressure points to pressure points that can outright kill someone if you destroy them. Examples include the uchi kuro bushi that is located near the meeting point of the foot and ankle. It is below the bony protrusion on the inside of the lower ankle. Move down and forward from this protrusion until you find the cavity of this joint. This is a pressure point used in martial arts to inflict pain and lasting damage if enough pressure is applied to it. Next, the hichu that is located where the neck and chest meet, just below the Adam's apple. It is a vital point in the body, as the trachea passes just below this surface. A small amount of force to this area can be seriously debilitating and if I use ninja weapons like the kunai, it can stop the foe's airflow immediately and suffocate him to death. Both of these pressure points can be applied to my taijutsu training that will come when my age does not seriously affect my body's growth when strenuous physical exercise is applied to it. However the main skill that I want to focus on is the touch of death, this is a Chinese martial arts technique that also fights using pressure points but this is considerably lethal mainly because this technique requires vibrating palms that uses qi energy or in our case chakra, and if used in certain pressure points, death is guaranteed. If for example you strike an area directly over the heart with your vibrating palms you could implode the heart by introducing foreign chakra to the central of the chakra networks. If he doesn't get imploded at the very least, you will cripple his ninjutsu and genjutsu permanently. Now this is a technique that was introduced to me as I watched movies like Clan of the White Lotus and Kill Bill: Volume 2 and although it was mostly fiction in our world, with the introduction of chakra, it would make this very possible. Now to train this technique….

My words trailed off as my pen flew across the surface of the diary. I jumped ten feet into the air, which would not have been possible back in my world, with the use of chakra. Like a cat I landed on all four of my limbs and whirled around to find Hidan holding my diary by the edge of the pages and looking at me with amusement in his eyes. There was this godforsaken smile on his face that was touching a nerve for me.

"What the hell Hidan!?"

"Pfft! Hahahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face when I tapped your shoulders and you flew into the air, if I had the sharingan I would have used it just to remember this."

"I thought you said we should respect each other's privacy!", normally I would not use this tone on him for fear for my life but I was genuinely angry and I was slowly converting to a childish mindset that did not have any control over my own emotions at all.

"I did say that but you were disturbing me with your loud muttering while you were writing in that diary of yours. Though I must say I am impressed with your knowledge of the human body. You have been researching to be a medic-nin using your free time?"

Huh. I did not know that I mutter when I am engrossed in something. Before my thoughts could float away to my own bodily instincts, I suddenly remembered that I wrote about myself being from another world. I did not want to know the consequences of Hidan knowing that knowledge so with a hint of panic I asked, "How much of that did you hear or see?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, obviously noting my internal panic, and handed me my diary while he replied, "Only until the part where you mentioned the touch of death's use on the heart? If you did not want me to know then we can not talk about it. Personally I had some tips I wanted to give you regarding that."

I quickly grabbed the diary and felt relieved after Hidan said that, that relief was gone when I realized that Hidan was acting like an actual teacher. The world must be coming to an end or I have finally snapped and this is all a delusion. I looked up at the moon currently hanging above us. No eyes on the moon? Check. No blood moon? Check. No crazy god-like rabbit goddess descending down from the moon? Check. Maybe I am going mad after all.

I still did not trust his words, after all he is a psychopath, so expecting some kind of ultra motive I agreed. Advice is still just advice and I will take any I can get just to kill to survive in this world even if it comes with a price. Also I corrected him that I was not becoming a medic-nin and was planning on using medic-nin knowledge to kill or put people to sleep.

He definitely noticed my distrust as a deep frown appeared on his face and overall he looked like a kicked puppy as he said, "Why do you not trust your sensei? I have done nothing but improved your skills though I acknowledge that the training is a bit harsh, it is necessary so you can survive with me. It not like I will snap at you at any second."

He is right. I have only mistrusted him because of my foreknowledge on what he is and what he will become. Who to say he haven't changed since he met me or that the foreknowledge does not apply in this universe. I believe in the multi-verse theory so I should give him a chance and maybe he wil-

"Oh look a rabbit!"

Hidan proceeds to  ** _mutilate_**  the rabbit into tiny pieces and used it's bones to create a shrine for Jashin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **What the _fuck_  Hidan!?"**

" **Language!**  Who the hell taught you that and this was an offering for Jashin, don't judge me!"

I looked at him with a deadpan face, "First of all, you taught me that and secondly you asked me to trust you and then proceeded to show me the most violent act done to a poor innocent rabbit, I understand if it a hunter-nin or other ninjas but this? This is on a whole another level."

"Oh..." He actually looked admonished so I turned my head away and pretended to be angry at him. I even harrumphed for added effect. Perhaps I might get something out of this.

"C'mon… Hey… I'm sorry ok? Look I will teach you a C rank jutsu and personally allow you to test your touch of death technique on me, I will even guide you so please forgive me?"

Mission success! I agreed to his conditions and tilted my head a bit to the side to hide the shit-eating grin that was etched onto my face from Hidan.

The C rank ninjutsu he taught me was the Water Clone Technique but before that he gave me a slip of Chakra Induction Paper to test my chakra nature. "Just transfer some chakra into this paper and depending on the results we will see what is your chakra nature." The Chakra Induction Paper did something unprecedented in the history of Naruto, one side of it turned wet while the other side ignited and turned into ashes. Duel opposite elements? This can catch other ninjas off guard but there will be no combination jutsus for me. Well, the element of surprise is better at killing than huge shows of jutsus so I will take it any day.

With that out of the way, Hidan demonstrated the Water Clone Technique to me. It required only the Tiger seal but Hidan advised me to be relaxed and if that is not possible in the battlefield, visualize myself flowing one with the water. It sounded zen but it actually made the process much easier and I found myself staring face to face with myself, now that I think of it I have never taken a good look at myself ever since I was reincarnated. I had crimson eyes that looked very unnerving on me complimented with waist length raven hair that seemed to be plucked from the darkest of black color and if you look hard enough, it is almost as if the void is staring back at you. Moreover, my body was just a bag of bones with a thin layer of skin stretched above it, this all added to my look of hell on earth and I would look terrifying to your average civilian. However that is not to say my body is not gaining weight, I had to survive Hidan's training regime after all, and give it a year or two and I will definitely look lean and perhaps if my genetics is good, I will become a bombshell raven that is if you can overlook my blood red eyes.

"Now that I think of it I have never taught you any chakra control exercises, how can you perform a C rank that easily? I understand if it D ranks but C?"

My thoughts on my appearance derailed and I realized what he said was true so under his supervision I did the standard meditation exercise and felt around for my chakra coils that he said was directly at the core of my stomach or the heart. Whichever one was strongest.

It felt like an eternity had passed before I felt it. Smooth lines of bluish rays, what I assume to be chakra flowed in a circular motion at my stomach but there was something wrong with it. It was little, too little. I was hoping this was not the case but I knew deep down that excellent chakra control came with huge amounts of chakra control exercises or in the worse case scenario, low chakra reserves. Ninjutsu is going to be a pain in the ass for me. I told Hidan the news and he patted my head and comforted me, he even told me he had low chakra reserves too but that did not mean he gave up on ninjutsu. You learn something new everyday. That being said Hidan added more chakra control exercises to my free time and at this point I do not know what to feel about him. He always make me happy but in the next instance he can make me hate him immediately. The rabbit mutilation being one such scenario.

Carrying onto the touch of death technique, Hidan could not aid me in this but he agreed to be my guinea pig and tell me where to strike by pointing at the spot over the heart himself, he also told me in order to make my hands vibrate with chakra I have to manually control the chakra to do my bidding. What an awesome suicidal teacher I have! With my newfound awareness of chakra, I touched into the central chakra network at my stomach to flow most of my chakra to my palms and after making sure my chakra resided there, I proceeded to make the chakra excited. I felt the chakra hum and vibrate vigorously almost like metal particles when heated. My palms gained a bluish tint and started to vibrate. Not enough, I needed to apply more chakra into my palms so I did and flowed even more chakra into my palms, my palms started to turn into a blur. Still not enough, I moved even more chakra to the point that I am bordering on chakra exhaustion and at this point my palms make a distinctive hum that sounded like a bee.

My forehead had a sheen as I am sweating profusely due to amount of concentration and exertion I felt from maintaining that much chakra on my palms. I stumbled forward and did the standard Chinese martial arts stance, feets apart and both arms to the side and bent at a ninety degree angle. With swift movement I punched the area over the heart. It was anti-climatic. I did not see any explosion of the heart through the other side or at the very least blood coming out from Hidan's mouth so I guessed I had to work on my chakra control to make that possible.

"Hidan how was it?"

"You definitely stopped my heart for five seconds but it did not explode, we are going to have to keep practicing your chakra control to make that possible."

Stopping the heart for five seconds? It is a great start as heart stoppage for five seconds can cause neurological reactions such as losing consciousness, seizures and lightheaded. However this is a based on luck as not everyone has the same kind of neurological reactions, great start but this will not do. I will have to practice even more but my exhaustion is catching up to me perha-

* * *

_**What** _ **your opinion on this? Was it good? Was it bad? Or was it mediocre? Leave your reviews so that I may have an idea.**

**So if you have no idea what happened to our oc at the end, he promptly fainted from exhaustion.**

_**Ahhh… there was nothing that gory in this chapter or scary for that matter I hope you are not turned off by rabbit mutilation. After all it is only the tip of the iceberg.** _

_**This was only chapter 3.** _


	4. The Realization

 

 _**So** _ **you choose to don on the hat Alice, so be it. Lead us down the hole to depravity Alice Hatter and we shall jump** **together with you.**

**As promised, the story has indeed been updating slower but I believe the quality more than makes up for the delay. Unless of course I am wrong and you readers prefer quantity over quality. If that is the case, please let me know and even if it is against my beliefs I will try my damnest to kill my beliefs and bend to your will.**

_**However nothing comes without a price.** _

**Moving on to the current state of my story, I am very surprised that I am being followed, favorite and even reviewed by authors that have stories with very high popularity and huge reception. I would like to thank those that wished to look out for a new writer like me, your reviews and private messages have indeed encouraged me to continue writing and dare I say it, write even better than I would have.**

**That is not to say reviews are only set for popular authors, I have been getting various forms of encouragement from the general populace and that is more than enough for me. But I am currently lacking criticism in my reviews by said general populace and I would very much appreciate it as criticism will allow me to connect on the same level as you when it comes to the story.**

_**All of this is for your enjoyment.** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **i** **ll.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is the recent review that shed light on my use of apostrophe and quotation marks.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

 **"The voice in her head told her not to trust him. But then, the voice in her head didn't trust anyone."**  
**― C.J. Daugherty**

My surroundings was enveloped with darkness, where am I?

"Hidan!?", my voice was lost in the dark abyss and no reply came, only the abyss and nothing but the abyss.

"Hidan!? If this is a joke, it is not funny!", still nothing came, my eyes darted around frantically and nothing came into my line of sight, only the abyss stared back at me.

I looked down at myself to give myself some comfort with the familiarity of my own body within this… wherever this is. Sure enough, my body was still that of an 8 year-old, only difference was there was now a stain on it: Jet-black veins were creeping up my legs in a slow, slug-like manner. I freaked out as these veins were made from the abyss and it was unnerving to me that it was spreading to my body. In a frenzied manner, I rubbed my legs, hoping to physically remove the stain, but to no avail. The rubbing only served to quicken the process and I quickly stopped the futile motion and logically thought about what lead me to here.

' _Hmm, the last thing I remember was practicing the touch of death with Hidan and I was thinking about methods to improve on it before… did I faint again?'_

That was the only possible explanation for where I was right now, I would have remembered if me and Hidan traveled to this godforsaken darker-than-black place. Then if that is the case, is this my mindscape? Like the one where Naruto went to when he experienced a serious injury for the first time and met Kurama, the misunderstood fur ball? Why in the world then is it so black? Is the blackness a representation of the insanity that almost took me over? Is that why it is so prominent here?

With no one to answer me, I succumbed to my inquisitive nature and decided to explore by myself. This was probably a bad idea but I have seen and felt worse since I was dropped into the world of Naruto. There is nothing that can surprise me with my premonition of this world, probably.

I bent down and stared at the abyss. My entire body screamed at me to turn away from this  ** _wrongness_ ,** this _ **thing,**_  this ** _aberrant_  **but where was I going to look? There was nothing but the abyss surrounding me so I persisted, the deeper I stared, the more I realized the abyss seemed to have a life of its own. It wriggled and pulsated underneath my toes and spread itself around my feet, climbing up to me gradually but slowly. I was interested in this as I assumed the abyss was a physical manifesto of my insanity but this did not seem to be the case.

Was something living in my head? I abandoned all of my fear and reached my hand towards the abyss, there is the saying curiosity killed the cat and I have the feeling I am that cat but if I do not find out what the hell this thing is I will most likely kill myself out of sheer curiosity. As my hand grew nearer and nearer, my bodily instincts tackled me and tried to hold my hand back. Even if my mind did not listen to my body, my body still tried to halt me from touching whatever this thing was. Fascinating! This thing could invoke my natural instincts on a whim, how unnatural is this? My body's rejection only fueled my persistence to complete my action. I touched the abyss.

My whole body burst in pain and I collapsed, this pain was not instantaneous and it continued to build up on my poor frame. It was like a pressure, trying to crush me and mold me into something. My whole frame shook and I laid flat on the floor, spasming like a fish thrown from its natural environment into the cruel lands above. My eyes filled with tears and through the watery haze, I made out several black and white pictures flying towards me. It started out slow and I sometimes saw bits and pieces here and there. There was a pregnant lady lying on the bed with a man overlooking her from the headrest, probably her lover with the amount of love that was being directed at her just from his twinkling eyes. Then there was the same picture again but with someone staring in the corner of the background, it seems the two couldn't see him. I tried to focus on his face but for some reason it only stayed as a blur, however I could clearly see his body frame. He was 7 foot 9 inches and with his broad shoulders and muscular build, he looked like a giant. How the two never noticed him, I could not understand as the height was already a big give away to how he was very different from the rest. In my previous life, I have watched professional basketball before with NBA and the tallest person was still shorter than him by 2 inches. The next photo showed the same person again with the couple, this time he was looming over them with his height and pulled them into a hug. The couple this time seem to notice him and looked very uncomfortable with their weak smiles that did not seem to reach their eyes and even though it was a picture I could very well imagine their bodies were trembling as their bodies were shining with sweat as they looked at the camera. Again I could not see his face, it seems it was deliberately blurred out. A few more pictures passed by me and I tried to strain my eyes through the painful tears stinging me and make them out, but suddenly, the pain reached a crescendo.

**ARGHH!**

The pictures started to pick up speed until it eventually turned into a blur before finally blending into one continuous white-washed frame. I thought there could be nothing more painful then what I was experiencing but the pain defied my expectations and continued to build up. It felt like a thousand heated needles stinging all over my body and every second, ten more would be added, eventually turning my body into a pincushion of pure pain. When it felt like my mind would collapse under the pain and black out, the pain suddenly stopped.

Dark, darker, yet darker. A pair of hands made out of pure black that was somehow even darker than the abyss grasped my chin in my collapsed state. The hands painfully grasped my chin and forced my head to lift up and look at the owner of those pair of hands. I did not want to see what monstrosity this thing was probably going to be judging from the black hands but with my position, I couldn't help but trail my eyes up those hands to the wide broad shoulders and eventually to the face. His face was devilishly handsome, chin sharper than a knife and cheek bones defined to almost sculpture-like levels. His skin though black as night regardless seemed to be supple and smooth to the point where if you reach out and touch it with your fingers it would sink into the softness and you would refuse to let go. Overall his facial structure looks like an Adonis and women should be flocking to his side in doves. However that is if they can disregard his eyes, his eyes were blood red like mine and when I stared into his enchanting red pool, I immediately regretted it like so many decisions I made when I came to the world of Naruto.

His eyes reflected all my deepest, darkest fears. I saw my dismembered head rolling away from my body as the truck hit me, a reminder that I died in the most gruesome way possible in my previous life and crushed my previous future in one fell swoop. I saw my previous self pitifully eating breakfast and dinner with cup noodles, a reminder that I had experienced what it was like to starve. I saw my future self being captured alive and tortured by hunter-nins, a reminder that my future was bleak and grim if I stick with the Akatsuki. I now knew why the pictures blinded the tall person's face, it was to save the people looking at the pictures from those pair of crimson eyes. It was as if I opened the Pandora box and this time there was no hope at the bottom of the box. I continued staring, unable to tear my eyes away from what I was seeing.

' _ **I have finally met you, my destined little one. How I have longed to hold your face in my hands.'**_

His voice flowed out, smooth as velvety silk but my body slapped me in the face and made me recognize how  _ **wrong**_ it sounded.

' _ **We don't have much time here but always remember this, you belong to no one except me, your Lord Jashin.'**_

The moment he said that, I felt myself being flung out of the abyss into the lands of consciousness and I promptly expelled whatever contents I have left in me into the grass next to me. I hacked and heaved, trying to take the rotten taste from out of my mouth. I knew it was pointless as the rotten taste was not in my mouth, it was in my head. Lord Jashin was real. Realizing that, I laughed out loud, not a hint of mirth in my laughter, and rolled around the grass bed, careful not to touch the puke.

"Hey? Hey! Snap out of it." Hidan saw my psychotic episode and came over and lifted me to face him directly, me laughing the entire time. He probably tried talking sense into me but I couldn't hear him over the sound of my world crashing down on my psyche.

"Dammit, I do not wish to do this but you force my hand."

**SMACK!**

The sound of Hidan's hand slapping my face resounded throughout the forest. I momentarily regained control over my mind and tears streamed down face as I held my stinging cheeks. Not because of the pain, the pain was welcome as it snapped me out of the psychotic episode, but because Hidan saved me from myself, again. Hidan apparently thought differently and profusely apologized to me while I was crying.

I wiped my tears with my sleeves and hugged Hidan tightly.

"Thank you."

Hidan tensed underneath my hug and slowly pried me off of him, him still being a ninja and what not made him detest feeling vulnerable. However his face held a grin that he tried to kept hidden from me as he turned his body sideways. What a cute sap. Afterwards I immediately threw out the idea of Hidan being cute, what the hell was I thinking?

"No problem."

He then asked me on what happened that I woke up in such a state. Not willing to tell Hidan it was Jashin as he might go on another worshiping spree which involved killing many people, I told him it was just a horrible nightmare from when I was spending my time where I was born. He looked at me with pitiful eyes and contemplated something as he looked at me and the grass multiple times. Eventually he decided he wanted to tell me whatever he was thinking of.

He laid it out to me the details of my origins. I was born in a place called Valley of Hell, quite a fitting name when I woke up there, the reason why it was called that was because the water there was very red due to the abundance of iron in the water. Moreover, there was the foul-smelling steam that constantly rose up from the water making life there very well, almost impossible. Almost impossible because my family that was known as the Chinoike clan was expelled Yugakure and was forced to live there. Last Hidan heard of the clan was that they died a couple of months staying there but he was surprised I was still alive after a few years has passed, probably the will of Lord Jashin he said. I believed him as that deity was currently living in my head. Dammit.

Hidan also explained to me what little he knew about my clan's abilities since clan secrets were carefully guarded by all the ninja villages. Apparently, I was able to control blood from a human body but it must be spilled and exposed to the external environment before I could use it. This made the Chinoike clan really powerful in the middle of the battlefield as there will be an abundance of blood being spilled everywhere as everyone tried to out slaughter the other faction.

Hidan could only tell me that but I knew the real prowess the Chinoike clan held, I was always fascinated by side characters of Naruto as they had interesting powers and this clan was no exception so I delved into research on this clan before I died in my previous life. I found out that you do not necessarily have to have blood spilled for you to use your powers, you can actually control the blood inside of the enemy's body almost like a blood bender in Avatar: The Last Airbender. This however requires a high chakra control as the Chinoike clan actually make use of the chakra in the blood to move it or shape it into whatever they please. I was quite lucky in that department as I had low chakra reserves, making chakra control exercises much easier and in no time I would be able to control blood that was not spilled. For now, I just have to keep training.

Speaking of training, me and Hidan were still currently practicing my touch of death and I was having some amount of success in it. Due to my low chakra reserves, I thought of another method to vibrate my palms. Instead of pushing untold amounts of chakra into my palms to the point of bordering on chakra exhaustion, I could systematically pour some chakra in the middle of my palm and very closely control the chakra at the outer areas of the palm, around the fingers. This allows for a gradual vibration of all the chakra from the outer area to the inner area, requiring way less chakra to produce the same humming effect when my hands turn into a blur. Practicing this I turned to Hidan and instinctively hit the area above his heart as I have been guided by him one too many times. Blood poured out of Hidan's mouth.

"You definitely burst my heart." He warbled as blood filled his mouth, causing blood and spittle to fly everywhere, with some landing on my face.

I did not care as I did my celebratory dance for my own success. It looked like a strange cross between the worm and shaking your body side to side. Hidan must have found it strange as he  **stared**  at me like I was the one who was crazy, not him. Jokes on you, I have the living embodiment of crazy in my head! Ha ha ha… help.

As the sun set and cast the world in a red hue, I thought about Hidan's explanation of my origins and how it coincided with my awakening or re birthing into this world. It explained the red skies when I woke up as my clan dojutsu must have activated during my birth and the environment in which I was born in. However I did not understand why my people chose to off each other, was it for natural resources? Was it for a deep familial dispute? I would not be able to find out as I researched on the clan's powers in my previous life but not the history.

I stared off into the sunset and thought about the one thing that stayed constant for me when I was introduced into this world, Hidan. Although he had ulterior motives behind helping me out, he was still a great teacher and went above and beyond teaching when I needed his help in sorting out my mental health. Who knew fellow psychopaths understood each other. I can be considered one now with the addition of a crazy god and teacher in my life.

I turned my head and looked towards Hidan lazily basking in the glow of the sunset looking peaceful, not realizing his painful end of being decapitated and buried underneath god knows where. I was going to have to treat him better, he did not deserve what was coming to him. I vowed to myself.

Night was coming and underneath the light of a nearby portable lantern, I wrote in my diary while taking great care not to mumble: In a few more months I will be turning 9 and will be able to practice taijutsu, I can't wait! However more distressing and important matters have popped out today, the fore front of the matter being I met Lord Jashin. Yup, the one and only deity that savors death, war, torture, necrophilia and rape. He is currently being a free loader in my head so that is going to be a big problem later on. I do not know if my sanity will be affected by his presence but this makes my diary writing habit all the more important as it reminds me of what I have to focus on. Not losing myself. Furthermore since he visited me when I was unconscious, would he be able to visit me when I go to sleep? After all sleep is a form of unconscious brain activity. I am now starting to dread my favorite activity of sleeping. If you can read this Lord Jashin, thank you for ruining the one thing that I enjoy immensely in this world. Moving onto lighter matters, I finally succeeded in solving my chakra reserves problem when it comes to the touch of death and the result is Hidan's heart bursting. Still not enough though, I want to see that heart burst out of the other side of his chest. I think I am starting to turn morbid in this world's strangling atmosphere of kill or be killed. Last but not least, I will be starting my chakra control exercise today and every night thereafter. I learned that sticking a large amount of leaves to your body can be done unconsciously so I am going to try this out tonight, see if my chakra control improves. I will see you tomorrow.

Closing my book, I hid it in my hidden pocket underneath my jacket. Hidan may have read my diary before but it was on accident and I am not going to give him the same privilege again. I do not know what he would do if he found out Lord Jashin was residing in my head. Crack my head open like a coconut? Definitely.

I placed 200 leaves on various parts of my body and laid down to rest, I didn't go to sleep until many hours later as my body was tensed in preparation of meeting Lord Jashin again. My body sank back into the abyss…

* * *

 _**This** _ **was the first time you met Lord Jashin, how was it? I tried not to make him an all powerful deity and more human-like as you would not be able to relate to that arrogant gender less formless Lord Jashin that I created before in my head. Don't worry he will still have powers of his own but not to the point where the oc will become immediately god-like.**

_**Do treat my precious little one well author, or your head will be mine.** _

_**This was only chapter 4.** _


	5. The Resignation

_**Falling** _ **further and further down the rabbit hole, let us hope we don't turn into an unrecognizable meat slab at the bottom Alice. Though… I very much doubt you are any different right now.**

**Reception to my story is coming in strong lately, thus for your enjoyment or disgust, since this is after all a dark story, my writing will come out stronger.**

**There was a recent review from H4CK3R F0R L1F3 and I appreciate your criticism and now that I look back at my stories I realize that you are right, the content is too little for now. I will change it starting from this story and maybe some edits I will do the earlier chapters to add some substance to my oc. Thank you for pointing that out to me. (Remember that this story was transferred over from FFN)**

_**This fast update was due to my insistence to reply to that review but also because I am a perfectionist.** _

**Not much to say except keep it up with the reviews, don't be scared about posting negative reviews as these shine a spotlight on what I should change or keep. In fact, as the author I should be the one who's scared about not receiving reviews, so would you kindly leave a review?**

_**Or I can use my fear of not receiving a review to fuel my stories.** _

_**After all, fear is the best motivator out there.** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is nothing just yet.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

" **The more we deny that we have a dark side, the more power it has over us."**

**Sheryl Lee**

' _ **Welcome back to my humble abode little one.'**_

I whipped my head around to the source of that wretched yet melodic voice so fast that I feared my neck might snap. That fear was overridden by the more primal fear of the person staring back at me. This time, there were none of my deepest darkest fears reflecting back at me in those eyes, only the mesmerizing pull of the blood red ocean enchanting me to stare even deeper. Even if my fears were not there, I could still feel them concealed in the deepest depths of that ocean, slumbering, waiting patiently for the moment the owner of those eyes wished to inflict mental pain to whichever poor victim they so choose. Only then will they rise with the ferocity and naturalness of a hydra in its own watery element, leaving nothing but mental destruction in its' wake.

I trembled underneath his scrutiny, I felt like he was taking me apart cell by cell, atom by atom, and leaving nothing about me uncovered. My flaws, my fears, my strong suits, my likes, my dislikes they were all free for him to view and judge as he so pleases.

Humans have a normal fight or flight instinct ingrained into their psyches when faced against something bigger than themselves. Many a times they will flee and that is more often times than not the wiser choice. However in this case, fleeing was no longer an option for me as I was surrounded by the abyss, where was I going to run or hide? Furthermore, my body's instinct was screaming at me to survive, I have already experienced what it was like to die and I am very unwilling to go underneath the reaper's scythe another time.

I did nothing but stare at him for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for him to make the first move. If he talks, I will attack first. If he attacks, I will retaliate faster. If he comes any closer, I will catch him off guard. All of these scenarios passed through my head, all of them leading to us fighting and in every single one of them my chances of survival and winning were slim against a deity with unknown and untold amount of powers in his arsenal. There were too many unknown factors against me and every ninja's best friend, chakra, was nowhere to be found in this mental realm. This I found out by trying to find my chakra coils, which ended up with me having an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness in my stomach. There was however one shining ray of light that shined through the shadow of doubt of me ever coming out alive: I could outlast Lord Jashin.

Last time I was in this ungodly place, I was here for a limited time before I was forced back into the lands of consciousness, this even Lord Jashin could not stop. I could make use of this information when I fight Lord Jashin so I will use techniques that restrain him or if attacked, redirect the attacks to less important parts of my body. I am lucky I am a biologist so I know which parts of my body will result in a non-fatal wound. I know that this is my mental realm so any damage my body receives here will not be carried over to real-life, however, that is not to say the damage done to my body might not directly affect my mental health. I have watched one too many movies on mental battles and the loser of the fights always end up going to a mental asylum. This theme is so cliche that I very much doubt that it will not be carried over to Naruto fictional universe.

The tension in the air was very dense, I could feel my body as tense as a wound-up spring as I waited for him to do something, anything. The tension was going to kill me at this rate.

Suddenly, he raised his hands. My mind at that moment processed the information at a hundred miles per hour, making that one minuscule action go by in slow motion. Many scenarios went by my head at that moment, all of them leading to him using that action to cast a spell or something so my body urged me to sprint to him to stop him midway. I complied eagerly, my body looking for reprieve from the tension, and used all my accumulated ninja running techniques. I burst in momentum towards his spot.

' _ **Ha ha ha ha!'**_

Pearls of hearty laughter resounded in the abyss.

I froze mid-run, completely stunned, and stared incredulously at Lord Jashin.

His face was contorted in a Cheshire grin, his eyes crinkled and brimming with tears of mirth and his hands tried to cover his mouth in a vain attempt. Without warning, Lord Jashin spitted a globe of saliva as hysterical laughter spilled out from his mouth and due to the laughter, his knees buckled, taking him to black floor of the abyss. After a long while, he crossed his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath but when he glanced up at me, he lost himself as his face lighted up like a neon sign, and he abandoned his body to the merriment yet again.

I grumbled and threw a death glare at Lord Jashin's direction, annoyed and angry at him for breaking the tension of what I thought was probably going to be a fight to the death, with me being the reluctant participant. I was also confused at how I was the butt of the laughter, what did I do that was funny? As far as I was concerned I was the one who raised the tension to unbearable levels around here.

After he was finally done laughing, he spoke,  _ **'You thought I couldn't hear your thoughts? I live in your head for goodness sake'**_

My face heated up in embarrassment, turning as red as a tomato and as hot as a volcano. I turned my head away from him and buried my face into my hands. If there was a shovel in this abyss, I would dig up a hole and jump straight into it, regardless if the abyss will consume me whole or not.

After my short bout of embarrassment, the horrific realization set into me. If he could hear my thoughts, that means he heard all of my plans to deal with him. I cannot make up any plans without him knowing. Doesn't that mean I can't restrain him? Even if I made up my plans on the fly in the heat of the battle, I doubt he couldn't find out a countermeasure to it in the next second. After all he was inhuman. I was already defeated before the battle even begun. I collapsed onto my knees, head hung as I awaited my cruel fate.

' _ **You are wise little one to guess that from what little I told you, pity you are not intelligent enough to know that killing you was never my desired outcome, in fact, it is the polar opposite.'**_

I stared at him in disbelief.

' _ **Is it so hard to believe that I want my container to be as physically and mentally healthy as possible.'**_

I slapped my own face at my forgetfulness, how could I forget that Lord Jashin wanted to use my body to transcend to the mortal realm. Hidan told me clearly for god's sake. Again I was embarrassed by my own lack of awareness, twice I was shamed by Lord Jashin. Was anything I thought about him true at this point? He didn't turn out to be violent and ruthless like what I expected from the deity who savors death, war, torture, necrophilia and rape, instead he was bright, too bright for someone that accepted blood sacrifice, intelligent and had a way with words. Everything in my life at this point has been one whole contradictory conundrum, Hidan being kind to me when in Naruto I saw him being a scumbag to everyone, his training was brutal but it was for my own betterment, and now this. I did not know what to think at this point, was anything in Naruto even true for the side characters?

' _ **What is this Naruto that you have been constantly referring to describe us? And why are we so different there?'**_

I stared at him in horror.

If he had this knowledge, when he transcends using my body, it is going to be a mess for everyone in this world and all because I couldn't control my thoughts.

' _ **Why are you so worri-'**_

I proceeded to beat myself into a bloody pulp.

Pain halted every single one of my thoughts as I ruthlessly punched myself in my face. Pain was always good at blocking out thoughts and letting us live in the moment with nothing but survival instincts to guide us. Blood spewed constantly from my nose and mouth. A literal shower of blood poured out of me as I didn't restrain myself from beating myself unconscious. One thought surfaced from the cloud of pain surrounding my head, I will never part with this knowledge even if it kills me. My punches came out stronger and stronger even though my body was getting weaker with every resounding grunt that came out. Only my strong will was fueling my punches at this point.

' _ **STOP THAT!'**_

The anger from his voice halted me mid-punch, primal fear restarting my thoughts. I couldn't move as my body was frozen with fear and I was helpless as my thought process reinstated. If he ask me anything related to Naruto, I am afraid I will instinctively think about it and even if I swiftly cut that thought process in half, I doubt I will be successful in preventing him from viewing it. I waited in trepidation in what was to come. I saw his lips move…

The familiar tug of consciousness pulled my back and hope filled my heart. Quick, pull me back please!

Lord Jashin must have realized what was happening as hands were reached out towards me, as if to pull me back from the hands of consciousness dragging me away. His hands inched closer but it was already too late. Consciousness quickly whisked me away from this godforsaken land.

I woke up with hysterical laughter bubbling at my throat. I let it all out, fear and relief strongly laced in my laughter as I realized how close I was to dooming this entire world.

**SMACK!**

The familiar sound of my face getting slapped resounded again throughout the forest.

"Do I have to do this every time you wake up?"

I turned while grasping my stinging cheeks and saw Hidan's worried face dangerously close to mine. My cheeks flamed up as I stared into those deep purple eyes shining with worry and the close proximity of those sweet succulent li-

**What.**

**The.**

_**Fuck.** _

Oh no no no! Control yourself, you perverted heathen! You are not going to develop feelings for Hidan! You hear me!? What are you even doing loving a psychopath!? Stop I say! This is heresy at its finest! My mind was telling my body no, but I already felt my heart slowly inching away from my grasp. My face was impassive on the outside but inside I was waging a war with said heart's feelings, it was currently weak as it was only at the beginning stages of infatuation so I bested it and to prevent further attempts of it growing strong, I staked my feelings with the doubt of Hidan's sanity and chained it up with the knowledge of Hidan's sick future and more importantly how I would turn Hidan into a pedophile if I tried to make my move on him now. He doesn't know I have the mind of an adult female so he will still think I am a child.

Having resoundingly pummeled my feelings into the ground, I realized that I made Hidan worried again even though I promised to myself that I would treat him better. I reached out to grasp his hands on the grass, repeating the same action I did when I was a baby: I grasped his fingers tightly and squeezed it just a little bit before letting go.

"I am fine Hidan, thanks for worrying."

His worried expression bled out of his face and was replaced by relief. I proceeded to repeat the same excuse before about how it was just a nightmare when I was a baby with a weak smile but Hidan bought it like a candy to a child. This nonchalance at my explanation of my psychopathic breakdowns when I woke up brought my previous thought of different side characters at the forefront. Was everyone here different from the original Naruto? Would that mean my foreknowledge will not mean anything in the future?

I could not reach a conclusion just yet as my scientific nature prevented me from reaching a conclusion without multiple tests to run my hypothesis through. I would have to wait and see when I meet the other characters and experiment on my hypothesis.

I looked down at my body to see if my leaves were still there from yesterday's test and sure enough they were still stuck to my body with chakra. The chakra control exercise worked and I felt a minuscule improvement on my chakra control but it was predictable as this was the only just the foundation for me to build other chakra control exercises on. This was going to boost me to Lady Tsunade's level of chakra control in no time, I couldn't wait.

When our Ninjutsu training started, Hidan guided me to master the D ranks to instinctual levels. After all, the foundation of all jutsus was important for us to grasp the other jutsus properly. As a wise man once said, "It is not the beauty of a building you should look at; its the construction of the foundation that will stand the test of time.", with the guidance of Hidan, I practiced my D ranks with unending perseverance. To make it more interesting, Hidan and I used body replacement techniques with both of our breakfast packs and the last one to have the hands on either one of the breakfast packs or both will get to eat from it. It was ridiculously fun as I used my tricks on Hidan every time he got close to a breakfast pack. Once when he was about to reach the breakfast pack, I swapped the breakfast pack with a nearby forest cactus and was rewarded with the painful howls coming from Hidan. That was for turning my milk bottle into a snake's mouth before. Payback is a bitch! However though I always managed to pull off these tricks on Hidan, he still somehow managed to win most of the time with his superior speed. I swear he switches to chunin speeds whenever he feels like he is losing but he always deny it. That cheating bugger. At least he still left some part of the meal for me to eat.

Carrying onto Genjutsu training, I now have the heart to remember some of the genjutsu that Hidan had cast on me. Contrary to popular beliefs, not all high rank genjutsus were effective at killing someone, a simple but highly efficient low rank genjutsu would be enough. This low rank genjutsu would trick the ninja into thinking he lost his footing or mismatched his hand signs, a high ranking ninja will not be affected by this as he will have developed some sort of genjutsu immunity from training for so long, however, mid ranking ninjas and low ranking ninjas will be affected effective immediately. This momentary loss of concentration and panic can be deadly in the middle of a battle as every move counts to taking out the opponent and keeping yourself alive. With that being said this low rank genjutsu is as hard as high rank genjutsu as you need to plant this genjutsu in the opponent psyche and have to wait some time before it develops and affect him. You thus need to time it perfectly and have to know your opponent well enough to interrupt him and swiftly eliminate him. This is why not everyone practices this genjutsu as they feel it is useless in the middle of a battle with usually strangers that you do not know anything about but our wonderful Hidan sensei over here found the key to solving that specific problem.

The Bingo book, yup you heard me right, the Bingo book is the key to solving stranger-danger problems. Who knew that the book containing most of the ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu abilities of every known and deadly ninjas out there will be useful in helping us kill them.  **Who knew!?**  Sometimes I wonder if the ninjas of Naruto are deliberately stupid or ignorant enough to not notice the gem that is the Bingo book. If they took the time to research about the opponent before fighting them, their survival chances in this world would be infinitesimally higher. But noooo, I must rush in gun-ho and stupidly charge at ninjas that I have no clue about. You don't have the plot armor like Naruto Uzumaki does, so stop dreaming you cannon fodders. I want to preach to every single ninja village about this fact but they will probably not listen to a run-away missing nin with a S-rank missing-nin by her side. They will probably try to kill me instead, I sighed and rubbed my forehead. The life of a missing-nin sure is tough.

Survival training was still the same: Hidan would unceremoniously knock me out and dump me god knows where to let me survive on my own. He would return 10 days later and pick me up but I have a feeling he was always nearby, watching me. True enough when I slacked off on my other training during survival training, a rock will always find its way to my forehead. It was not as painful as it was annoying and embarrassing. I would always glare in the direction of the thrown rock and curse up a storm that will shame a sailor but will never get a reaction from Hidan. I bet he was laughing his ass off in the trees. Later when I asked him if it was him that threw the rock, he would always deny it.

Touch of death training still needs a lot more chakra control exercises before I could develop further on it so I had to temporarily substitute that training for the other technique that I mentioned before: hichu. Hichu from what I can remember is a pressure point that when struck can choke the person or completely destroy the person's airway leaving him to die from suffocation. However there is more to hichu than that. You see, since hichu is located directly below the Adam's apple, thus with the application of chakra scalpels to strike this pressure point, this would completely silence the opponent and he wouldn't feel a thing so the opponent will not know until he talks, or attempt to talk that is.

This new pressure point added chakra scalpels to my current agenda. Chakra scalpels were not easy to make, it would be safe to say it feels like molding coal into diamonds with my bare hands. The problem with introducing chakra to the external environment is that the chakra will dissipate into the natural environment. What comes from nature will always find a way back after all. To solve this problem you needed to have intense concentration in the beginning stages of practicing chakra scalpels, making them non-viable for combat until the last few stages where you shape the chakra. That is if you can even finish the beginning stages, most people take a lifetime as medical ninjas to even create that technique let alone fully master it. The only one to my knowledge that mastered chakra scalpels to perfection is Kabuto, Tsunade and Sakura. It would be swell if one of them taught me so I pondered that thought; Sakura is out of the count as she is too anti-villian and Tsunade will not go down without a fight, Kabuto might be viable as he works with Orochimaru who was with the Akatsuki before he defected. Kabuto it is then.

With my planning down, night was coming and I lit the same portable lantern and resumed my nightly dairy updates: Today I met Lord Jashin again, turns out he is the opposite of what I expected but the problem is he nearly found out about my foreknowledge of the events of Naruto. I haven't gotten to know him better as of late so I fear he might do something bad with that information. I have been trying to distract myself with training today but I am going to sleep soon so I have to find a solution to this ASAP. I cannot keep beating myself in my own head. I know! I could knock myself out in my head, I do not know if this will work since I will be going unconscious in a state of unconsciousness and it will turn into an unconscious inception. Better to test the only method I can think of then to fall victim to Lord Jashin thirst for knowledge on Naruto. Another update, from now on I will be training on the chakra scalpels until Kabuto can teach me properly, touch of death will be postponed to a later date when my chakra control is on an acceptable level. Not much else besides Hidan making the training better and helping me out with my morning breakdowns again. I am starting to like him more.  ** _BUT_  I will never love him. Never you hear me! Future me I swear to god if you fall in love with Hidan. **I will see you tomorrow.

I hid my diary in the same spot in my jacket and since it was still some time before I usually slept, I stared off into the distance and thought of my future.

My future is certainly bleak, missing-nins and their companions are always hunted down, especially those with clan dojutsu as hunter-nins will try to take them back into their own village for extraction. Speaking of clan dojutsu, I know of a method that might be able to activate my eyes, I will try it tomorrow perhaps as this method is very gruesome. I have been postponing it for as long as I can at the moment. My future is also filled with killing ninjas to live and capturing dangerous Jinchurikis that can kill us as easy as it is to swat butterflies, most importantly our future is bleak as we will be hunted down by every ninja village once our capture the Jinchuriki plan starts spinning into motion. Adding more problems, Tobi will be manipulating us the entire way to our doom and we will be betrayed by Tobi, those who survive will be hunted down by him just like what he did Konan.

No matter how I looked at it, the future is going to be bleak. It looks like I will have to start subtly manipulating the Akatsuki the moment I enter to even have a chance at success. Fixing the problems of so many of these PTSD ninjas with heart aching problems is going to be both a heart wrenching and problematic issue to solve. I was never a therapist in my previous life so daily amount of affection was going to have to do. How I am going to be affectionate around them is another problem I will tackle once I get to meet them.

I rubbed my pounding headache from thinking about my survival and laid down with 200 leaves spinning on my body and drifted off to sleep. My body unwillingly sinking back into the abyss yet again.

* * *

 _**Well** _ **Kuro's future is going to be filled with troubles left and right, will she be able to rise up to the challenge or burn in the fire and be reduced to ashes? Only time will tell. Next chapter will break the daily monotony of the training schedule. Be prepared.**

**If you saw the recent updates and deleting of this chapter, I had to tweak some stuff here and there but I also realized most of my audience is from the US so I will try to update next time at US 12 pm in the afternoon to carter to the convenience of the people living in the US.**

_**Kuro why do you not trust me? I only want what's best.** _

_**This was only chapter 5.** _


	6. The Massacre

_**You** _ **see the rabbit again** **at the end of your fall in your lifetime, however he is different this time. His fur, once a pure white, is stained with black in its entirety and this time he is not running away from you. No, this time, he's chasing you.**

**I have come across a problem that I do not know how to solve, if there are any fellow fan fiction authors here, do you know how to add in your oc's name below the summary where all the main characters are? (I still have yet to find a solution in FFN but it seems it is easy to do that here in this platform)**

**Been wrecking my brain to solve this puzzle, just can't seem to find the missing pieces.**

**Anyway, I apologize if this chapter came out a little longer, I have been trying to figure out the direction Kuro will go with the Akatsuki and Hidan, I have already made a plan for Lord Jashin but these two parties are making things difficult for the smooth flowing of this story. (This story came out a week late from my intended schedule if I remember correctly)**

_**It is not easy to solve the problems of emotionally and mentally wrecked individuals after all.** _

_**Misguided as they may be.** _

**With that being said, do enjoy the rest of this chapter, you will see it deviates from the routine of the past few chapter immediately. Do leave some reviews, good reviews are always welcome and criticizing or negative reviews even more so.**

_**You will see now why this is M rated...** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is nothing just yet.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

" **Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe."**

―  **J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
**

The moment I felt my butt hit the moving floor of the abyss, I rose up, ready to smash the back of my head into the floor to relieve myself of this nightmare. However, much to my surprise and pleasure, Lord Jashin was nowhere to be seen as I looked around. I carefully scanned my surroundings again to make sure my mind was not playing tricks on me, literally looking for the demon/deity inside my head. Sure enough, there was not a single soul here, only me and the abyss. I sighed and slid down into a fetal position on the floor of the abyss, living with a missing-nin is tough enough as it is with you having to constantly look over your shoulders to ensure there are no hunter-nins after you, but even in my own head I cannot seek reprieve. Constantly fearing, constantly on the run with no end in sight. Waiting one day for my inevitable death that is looming closer and closer as me and Hidan travel further and further until we meet the Akatsuki. Our fates were sealed from the start.

I switched my position to spread eagle and violently shook my head, my raven black hair flying everywhere. It is not good to be a pessimist in this world. I must find a method to change my fate so as to make sure Hidan's kindness does not go unrewarded and to make sure I still have a future. Fate has messed with me one too many times and it is time it bend to my will or I will make it do so.

With time to kill, I thought about the people Hidan would meet in order to join the Akatsuki. If my memory serves me right, Hidan would meet Itachi, Konan and Kakuzu under the orders of his previous village, Yugakure, to kill him after he massacred his village's ninjas before he left and Pein's orders to see if they could recruit him. Only Kakuzu would fight him and the other two would watch from the nearby trees above. After the initial attack from Kakuzu that pierced Hidan's heart and failed to kill Hidan, Hidan used his ritual form by using the blood from Kakuzu extendable arm and pierced his own heart again with his extendable spear. In turn he returned the favor in full to Kakuzu, causing one of his four hearts to be destroyed, Itachi and Konan saw this and came to the conclusion that Hidan was immortal and they could use people like him in the Akatsuki. They invited him and Hidan initially refused stating that he wanted to spread Jashin's religion around the globe, however after Itachi stated that there are fates worse than death in this world and he will be hunted down by the Five Great Nations for bounty if he continued his reckless killings, Hidan agreed to join under the terms that he will be protected by the Akatsuki as he continue to offer sacrifices to his god Jashin.

That is how the event is supposed to go but I wonder if my involvement with Hidan is going to throw a wrench into this event. He is going to have to take me with him to the Akatsuki if he wants to raise me as Lord Jashin's vessel, and I do not know if these people with childhood problems will be able to take care of a child like me, or will they even be willing to take care of me. I pondered about this and decided that I have to make myself scarce when this event occurs, I will let things go smoothly and if Hidan wants to take me with him to the Akatsuki or not will depend on him. If he chooses to take me with him, I will have to deal with the Akatsuki with my plan of adding daily dosage of kindness into their lives, god knows they need it. But if he chooses not to take me with him, I will have to survive on my own in this world and if I am going to seek protection I will go to Konoha as these people out of all the other ninja villages might be more willing to accept strays like me that can offer skills, instead of killing them.

I felt the familiar pull of consciousness tugging at my seams again and I embraced it, letting it take me away from this godforsaken place.

I blinked my eyes open and before I could even rise, I saw a pool of deep purple staring back at me intensely. I blushed, **I blushed!?**   **OH HELL _NO_ , **I took out my whip and went to the stake withholding my feelings for Hidan. As expected, it was struggling with the chains and nails that were holding it in place. It cried in anguish when it saw me, as if I were the devil in its' eyes, and stopped struggling and put on a submissive pose. It begged me not to do this but my eyes darkened further the more it tried to convince me otherwise to love Hidan, seeing its attempt to save itself was in vain and only proved to anger me further, it stopped and waited for the inevitable. I let out an earth shattering roar, bringing the whip down on its' bare skin.  _ **Thwip!**_ Each sound of the whip hitting the skin of my feelings for Hidan was punctuated with me stating the cons of loving Hidan.  _ **Thwip!**_  "You will **DIE** if you love him."  _ **Thwip!**_  "His love for Jashin is  **MUCH MORE THAN YOURS!** "  _ **Thwip!**_  "He will **OUTLIVE** you if you do fall in love with him.". The feelings' desperate screams rang in the torture chamber, trying futilely to hang on to the hope of love. Pathetic. At the end of my whipping session, my feelings for Hidan was literally bleeding out while hanging from the stake and its' eyes were like the dead fish eyes usually seen in anime. Feeling satisfied, I let go of the whip and walked back to the outside world where Hidan was waiting for me with a grin on his face.

"No psychopathic breakdowns? That's great but just to be sure..."

**SMACK!**

That was uncalled for…

Hidan was now laughing his ass off while turned away from me. My left eye twitched and I stared daggers at Hidan's back, my hands moving into a familiar hand sign that I saw before in Naruto.

"Wait, what are you doi-"

"One Thousand Years of Death!"

I clasped my hands tightly together while extending my middle and index fingers, resembling something of a Tiger hand seal. I then used my full weight of my body to thrust forward my four finger into Hidan's buttocks.

A howl of pain accompanied the previous slap sound that resounded through the forest. Hidan was crumpled on the grass bed, clutching his buttocks tightly. A look of what can only be described as pure pain was etched onto his face, tears flowing freely from those deep purple eyes. I reckon it must be painful having your rectum pierced by an unknown intrusion of fingers so suddenly. As a biologist, I myself know that the human rectum's lining is extremely sensitive to outside forces as a defensive measure to ensure nothing enters or destroys the most important part of the human digestive system. That knowledge only made me more happier as I embraced the pleasure that I got from hearing Hidan's screams and looks of pain. I think I am starting to become a sadist but serves him right for slapping me out of the blue.

After a long while of Hidan emitting groans and moans, he finally recovered enough to glare at me but not without fearfully shielding his butt. It was a hilarious sight. I would have guffawed from his misery and fear if not for the fact that after he glared at me, his gaze held sadness that was directed at me. That was weird…

Before I could question him, Hidan sprang up from his position and proceeded to drag me with him as he packed up our supplies for run away missing-nins. The standard set of kunais, shurikens, ninja wires and exploding tags. Also a little bottle of soldier pills for when we needed to lay low and our supplies were running low.

"Let's get going, it has been too long since Jashin last received his sacrifices."

Ah that explains his previous bout of weirdness, he was probably sad that I have to witness him killing someone for the first time. As Hidan placed the backpack full of supplies on my shoulders, I couldn't help but like him even more for his gentleness towards me. If I didn't get to know him before I would never had associated him with the word gentle, but I do and I think I like this Hidan better than the original one from Naruto.

As we ran towards the last location that Hidan last saw his unfortunate victims, I couldn't help but feel my excitement building up. Not because of the killings that are about to occur, but because of the fact that this is the first time Hidan will be fighting for real with his own taijutsu style to kill people and I get to witness it up front. He will no longer be restrained like when he was training with me so as not to harm me, I get to see the real killing style Hidan invented with his own immortality as the center. I let out a squeal of excitement as I thought about it, I was always a fan of Naruto fight scenes back in my previous life, Kishimoto Masashi always seemed to know what made the audiences tick. Hidan turned his head and looked at me with a puzzled expression from hearing my squeal, he probably thinks I am weird. Funny how that is ironic.

"You know…," Hidan drawled, "I never did name you did I?"

Now that I think about it, I was never given a name since I was a child. As the adoptive parent figure in this relationship, Hidan is going to have to give me a name. Oh no, what if he gives me an edgy name like Ripley. Knowing his character, that is probably going to be the case so I give a tiny nod that carried my expectations and trepidation on what is to come.

Hidan came up close with a serious expression and inspected me closely, his head turning left and right as he used his hands to hold my face by the cheeks. He was getting really close and I put on an impassive face and went to my inner psyche and closely watched my feelings, couldn't let it get any ideas now could I? After a short while of uncomfortable staring from all sides, Hidan finally let my face go and sat on the grass bed with his eyes closed, legs folded and arms crossed, the standard thinking pose. He started mumbling creepily and I heard names like Jax, Zak, Maddox before he lowered his voice. I strained my ears using chakra to find out what he was saying as this name was going to be a permanent fixture in my life, I heard him softly mumble out "Xeno" before he finally stopped. Please do not let that be my name, I would take another other name besides this edgy name, a cutesy one would be fine too, maybe something along the lines of Pinky. I was sweating profusely as I stared at his mouth, please just move once more, please, please, please. Alas he did not say anything more and stood up and stared intently at me. Go ahead…. Let it out. Say my name is Xeno and be done with it.

"Your name will be Kuro from now onwards."

I blinked.

I was so sure he was going to say Xeno but I guess I was wrong when it came to guessing Hidan's thought processes, yet again. Still why did he pick Kuro out of all the other names? I tilted my head and stared at him, trying to convey the question. Stare…

Hidan got the message from the intense staring and explained, "I gave you the name Kuro because Kuro the character means black, and I thought that the name would suit your iconic raven black hair. There is another reason why I named you Kuro, Kuro also defines as a very clever person and you have been doing nothing but inventing taijutsu techniques and skills with what little information you get from the books and me."

He placed a lot of thought into my name… I must say I am flattered and surprised at how observant he was about me. In Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi said that Hidan was not very intelligent but this is not the case again for this version of Hidan. He may be murderous, foul-mouthed and slightly insane but dumb he is not.

"Thank you Hidan. Really. I appreciate it."

Hidan, feeling abashed, turned away and started running to the destination he had in mind. I ran slightly behind him and chuckled lightly at his behavior while watching the surroundings. Never hurts to have one additional pair of eyes looking out for hunter-nins right?

"You will definitetly take that back later..."

I stopped my watchful vigil and looked at the back of Hidan's head. He said it so softly that if I deactivated the chakra flow into my ears, I would not have heard it at all. It seems like it was not intended for me to hear but I was curious, why would I take back my gratefulness later on? Was it because of the slaughter he was going to show me later? That cannot be the case, as Lord Jashin's vessel he should know what I signed up for. So many questions that were left unanswered because I could not work the courage to ask him, it was rude to eavesdrop after all. Even though we are ninjas and eavesdropping is part of their daily curriculum. Wonder if the people in Naruto ever realized that or will they keep on acting as glorified ninjas.

In the blink of an eye we arrived at the destination Hidan had in mind, time sure flies when you are absorbed by your own thoughts. The destination is a campsite that is currently filled with bulky men milling about and minding their own merry business. These men had scars on their bodies and a wide muscular frame. They did not have any ninja gear on them so I assume they are the typical bandits judging from their appearance and their weapon of choice currently on many of their backs, a machete. A group of those bandits underneath the tree we were on top of were talking loudly about the latest group of merchants they had met.

"Did you see the loot we stole from those poor bastards?" Bandit A said, "They will be broke for a very long while."

"Oh and don't forget to mention the ladies that we met," Bandit B said while wriggling his eyebrows with a rapey smile on his face, "Damn were they hot."

My teeth gnashed and I glared at the back of Bandit B's head, wishing that it would explode by the heat of my glare, talking about rape so casually that I wanted to just jump down and beat him up with my techniques. However, I held back knowing that Hidan will take care of these scums of the earth for Lord Jashin and me, though he does not know that. I got to thank Bandit B for making me feel indifferent about their deaths, he just made the whole watching Hidan kill the bandits shtick much easier to swallow.

When the bandits started to disperse and turned their backs towards us, Hidan moved. He jumped down and let out a crazed yell as he brought forth his triple-bladed scythe and bisected a nearby bandit in two, a frozen shocked expression being the last thing on his face before he died. His violent and insane entrance caused the bandits who turned to look at the commotion to pause in fear before they recovered for the fight that was sure to come. However that pause proved to be their undoing, Hidan immediately impaled the two halves of the dead bandit with his scythe and threw them at another bandit that had the misfortune to be close to him. Seeing his dead comrade's body being thrown at him, the bandit went into shock and caught the body with both hands, not knowing what to do with it. Hidan proceeded to do the same thing to him and twirled his scythe before beheading the other bandit right next to him. His stump where the head used to be spewed out blood like a fountain and drenched Hidan in it, which Hidan reveled in by lifting his head and forking his tongue out like a snake to taste the blood. His face showed a droopy smile almost as if the blood was fine, intoxicating wine to him. To this the bandits shouted creep, insane and many other nasty comments at him to justify what they saw in a span of a few seconds.

Hidan did not mind the insults and embraced it as he let out a shrill, "He He He! Come at me you fuckers!"

He disappeared.

To say he disappeared from existence would be close to what I saw, but I know that he used his jounin level speed to cut down the bandits. The bandits did not see him coming.

When he reappeared at the other end of the camp, a trail of blood could be clearly seen rising up into the air as time seemed to resume for him. Not long after body parts followed the blood as bodies collapsed left and right. Some missing arms, some missing legs and some missing their skin. All of the wounds were non-fatal straight away and were intended for the victims to suffer a long and painful death. A death that made them wish they were the first few victims Hidan reaped. A cacophony of screams rose from the campsite and it only got louder and louder. Hidan was the conductor in this choir, he used his 'stick' to direct who should scream the loudest by inflicting bodily harm onto them, never killing them, only torturing them.

He spun and spun in a circle, his hands spread out in front of him as he waved his hands around in a mock representation of an actual conductor movements. A peaceful smile etched on his face as he found comfort in the screams of the damned.

To this I watched with hidden horror and disgust. Not letting Hidan know as I had to be neutral to this to follow Hidan's ways. The bandits may be scums of the earth but even this was too brutal for their punishment, a swift death would have been just fine.

After some time, Hidan had his fill of screams and offed almost all of the bandits except for one in a red whirlwind of death. The one bandit he spared, I recognized as Bandit B but without his skin. The bandit was a sorry sight, him screaming and warbling on what sounded like him begging for his own death, a relief to this pain he was experiencing. It true that there are fates worse than death after all. He lifted Bandit B up by the scuff and shunshin to me. Eh?

I felt a prick on my left palm and looked down and saw the head of Hidan's kunai with my blood on it being swiftly drawn to his lips. My eyes widened as I followed the kunai's trajectory and saw Hidan licked the head in slow motion. His face impassive but pain glimmered in his eyes. Why are you doing this Hidan?

I got my answer as immediately after a black circle with an upside-down triangle appeared beneath us and Hidan transformed into his ritual state, he went behind me and shoved a kunai in my hands. He then positioned Bandit B in front of me with his other hand.

My eyes almost bulged out of my eye sockets as I realized what was happening.

Hidan grasped my hands that were holding the kunai and squeezed tightly.

He was going to give me my first kill and I was helpless to stop it. Watching him kill was different from participating in the activity yourself.

I screamed in my head as I tried to persuade Hidan to stop, it was a futile attempt as I was completely paralyzed in the ritual and couldn't even move my lips to talk to him.

His hand guided mine to Bandit B's neck.

Stop.

He pressed the kunai into Bandit B's neck, a thin sliver of blood flowing out from the pressure.

Stop. I don't want this.

Bandit B made things worse as he was begging for death, he constantly mouthed out the words "Kill me" due to his inability to talk without lips and even tried to resist Hidan's hand holding him back to lean forward to the kunai.

Stop. Don't do this.

He lifted my hands in preparation to bring it back down to slice his jugular.

**STOP!**

Blood spewed out of his neck as the knife cut a deep slit into the skin, my vision was filled with red as the blood hit my face. I stared and stared at my hands. I did not feel anything. The ritual circle underneath me disappeared but my body was rooted to the place. I saw Hidan appeared in front of my face and he seemed to be saying something but it was muddled, as if I was hearing him under water. What are you saying Hidan?

Hidan grabbed my blood stained hands.

The train of emotions hit me full force and I was sent reeling back both mentally and physically. I tore myself away from Hidan's grasp and clutched my head as I could not believe what I had done. A scream tore itself from my throat as panic set in and my eyes were reduced to pinpricks making me have tunnel vision.

**OhgodwhathaveIdoneIkilledthatmenohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod**

The picture of me slitting that bandit's throat constantly flashed in my mind, reminding me of how I took someone's life so easily. Getting rid of his entire history in a single simple downward movement, leaving nothing behind but the cold dead body of a men that people will not recognize or remember as he had relinquish himself to a life of sin. I could still vividly see his blood, his life force leaving from his neck as there was relief in his eyes that he was released from the torment of having no skin. Relief that  **I killed him.** I looked down and saw his blood on my hands and without thinking, rushed to a nearby river we passed before arriving at the campsite.

Scrub.

Scrub.

**ScrubScrubScrubScrubScrub**

I relentlessly scrubbed my hands in the water of the river, I scrubbed even when there was no longer any blood on it. I scrubbed until my hands were raw and pink and yet I kept going. I kept seeing the blood on my hands even though it was no longer there. My hands are forever stained with blood now.

I did not know how long I spent at the river but I never once stopped scrubbing until someone tackled me from the back, plunging the both of us into the river. I rose up with a gasp, the cool water bringing some clarity back to my mind. I realized there was someone hugging me and keeping us grounded against the flowing waters of the river. That someone was constantly murmuring words of comfort to my left ear and I turned my face to the right to see Hidan's anguished face behind me with his eyes tightly shut. Seeing him as pained as me for forcing me to kill the bandit, my heart warmed a bit and tears burst forth like a dam was broken from my eyes. Logically, I know what he did was necessary to prepare me for the horrible future ahead and him forcing me must have been torture to him after the bond we have forged when I was a child. I guess I can be considered an adult now as I could never go back to my innocent ways after taking someone's life. We stood there until the sweltering afternoon sun rose, us two against the world as we embraced each other's pain in a tight hug. It made things a little bit bearable.

Hidan's body tensed.

A sudden pressure came over us and squeezed my lungs with malicious intent, ruining the moment we had. I recognized this as killing intent. I was left gasping for air and weak-kneed, almost collapsing into the river if not for Hidan hoisting me up. It was really potent and seemed to be concentrated on the both of us. Someone wanted us dead. Hidan blocked me behind his body, one hand going back to keep me up and looked at the direction of the killing intent.

"What do you guys want?"

A crow cawed.

* * *

 _**Oh** _ **poor Hidan. Don't you know you should never give a name to someone or something if you don't want to get attached to it.**

_**You will pay the price soon enough.** _

**So what do you think about the first kill Kuro had? Forced by yours truly Hidan for the betterment of Kuro's future. To make her jaded but not too jaded early on so she can take the horrors of what is to come.**

_**I would very much like to kill you author.** _

_**This is only chapter 6.** _


	7. The Duel

 

 _**Sidestepping** _ **the rabbit, you run down the familiar long hall way. You hear the thumping of the rabbit's hops closely behind you as it screamed, "Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting for my dinner!". You** **are sure you are the dinner.**

**Another unusual update, I really need to set up a timetable for when I update as I have been doing that in an irregular pattern. Perhaps every Saturday starting from now onward? We will see if the future me follows it.**

**This chapter is all about the Akatsuki and nothing but the Akatsuki, you will see a cameo of the fight between Hidan and the Akatsuki with the reluctant participant, Kuro at his side, but that about it.**

_**It will get a little gory and bloody from now onward, if you are squeamish I suggest you turn back now. Or skip this chapter to the next when it is published.** _

_**I may have understated it when I said it was "a little".** _

**Enjoy the gore fest that about to come and don't forget to leave a review if you think I should scale up or down the gory details I write in my story.**

_**I for one love to make it as descriptive as possible.** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is nothing just yet.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

**"Helplessness is such a rotten feeling. There's nothing you can do about it. Being helpless is like being paralyzed. It's sickness. The cure calls for a monumental effort to stand up and start walking somewhere, anywhere. But that takes some doing."  
―Chuck Barris,You and Me, Babe**

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think about the source of that caw as I leaned into Hidan's back.

My traitorous mind however had other plans and kept repeating, 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Akatsuki, Akatsuki, Akatsuki.'

Giving into my curiosity as my will was weak from the first kill I just had, I opened my eyes to a slit and traced Hidan's line of sight from the bottom of the tree to the top of where I assumed the Akatsuki was at. I stopped my eyes right below the neck of the three people up on the tree that Hidan was staring at for fear of getting caught in a genjutsu by the very expert in the field, Itachi, if he was there that is. The distinctive Akatsuki uniform of long black cloaks with red clouds that symbolizes the rain of blood that fell in the unfortunate Amegakure that was caught in the crossfire of many wars and a red interior with a chin-high collar confirmed what I already knew, the Akatsuki was here to kill/recruit Hidan.

From the left, on the right ring finger, I saw a red ring with the word (朱, _shu_ ) engraved into it that signified it was Itachi standing there. The middle had a white ring on the right middle finger with the word (白, _byaku, haku_ ) engraved into it, signifying Konan's place. The right had a dark green ring on the left middle finger with the word (北, _hoku_ ) engraved into it, signifying Kakuzu's place. I was lucky I remembered all the rings in the Akatsuki in regards to their members but I did not expect the rings to have a sort of strange, attracting quality to me. Almost as if they were beckoning me to take them…

My entranced spell was broken when Itachi spoke.

"Hidan, missing-nin of Yugakure, you will pay for your crimes for what you have done onto your fellow ninjas."

Hidan eyes lit up in anger when he heard that and he spat out with the fury of a thousand suns.

"Crimes!? What crimes!? I was only teaching those lazy scumbags of Yugakure what it meant to be a shinobis instead of turning into fucking tourists. I guess they didn't listen since they sent you guys after me. Whoever you people are."

The trio then shifted to look at each other, judging from the slightly turned feets, and I guessed they were looking at each other incredulously as the tension from the focused killing intent lifted from our shoulders. Probably thinking about how stupid or unaware Hidan was to the daily happenings or news of the ninja villages to not know who they were, I was too as I knew Hidan well enough already from my past and present information. Not a moment too soon, the killing intent returned with the force of a moving bullet train, causing me to stumble and almost fall if not for Hidan's back supporting me. Sweat dotted my forehead.

"It doesn't matter, you will still die and I will get to collect the bounty from your head."

From what little I heard, I assumed it was Kakuzu speaking as only he would be so fixated on money then the death of an unknown ninja. After all, to him money was all he needed. Also his tone was absolutely _**dripping**_  with greed which was a huge giveaway to the person in question.

Sure enough, the subject of my thoughts jumped down not too soon after he made that statement. He had the same appearance of the Naruto's canon Kakuzu, a tall figure with unusual green iridges, no pupils and red sclerae for his eyes. On his head, he had a grey hood and the Takigakure forehead protector that was scratched with a black mask covering his lower face from that demented sewn-up smile, I am sure.

He got into the traditional ninja battle stance, arms raised and held in front of his face with knees bent at a 45 degree angle. Hidan followed suit and raised his arms behind his back to hold the handle of the three-bladed scythe that was there.

The tension between them was so thick that only a knife could cut through it.

Both of them waited for each other to make the first move as they stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first mistake that will lead to their untimely end. Little did they know, this match up was ironic as none of them could technically die as they were pseudo immortals so waiting for one of them to die was going to take forever.

The tension was seemingly broken as Kakuzu raised up from his stance and stopped the staring down to look at somewhere else.

"What the hell man don't play with me. Do you want to do this or not?"

Kakuzu didn't answer Hidan's question and the haze of greed that was covering his eyes before lifted as he seemingly stared at where I was with clarity and a little bit of suspicion. He seemed to be staring right at me but his eyes were not meeting mine. I followed his line of sight to my chest…?

I self consciously covered my flat chest by wrapping my hands around it (Yes she is flat as a board, just pointing it out there) and glared at him with the wraith of a women scorned. You stopped the battle that was about to ensue to point out my flatness!? Are all ninjas in this world perverts? What kind of messed up world of Naruto did I get dropped into?

Internally, I felt a little bit of my previous life's pride on my womanly figure chipped away.

Hidan half turned to his teammates, not willing to turn his back to any ninja as it would be a fatal move even if he had 4 hearts, moreover, it was taxing to replace them. He then pointed to my chest.  **Yea what about it!? Go on, say it you perverts!**

"Kai!"

The magical word to dispel a genjutsu sounded from all three of the Akatsuki members. Why would they do-

I felt a genjutsu being lifted from my body as Hidan let loose a flurry of curses. Hidan casted a genjutsu on me? When? That explains why Kakuzu was not directly looking at me. Judging from their reactions, I was probably invisible to them due to the cloak of genjutsu Hidan had covered me in to protect me. I was thankful that Hidan was that thoughtful about me but he could have warned me so that I did not make any embarrassing assumptions about the trio's thoughts of my body. Thinking about it now, why would they ever have any interest in a child like me. Kakuzu had money to worry and fawn over, Konan had to take care of Nagato's declining health and is all about worshiping him and Itachi last of all was more worried about his brother, Sasuke, than me. I covered my flaming cheeks in the crevices of my hands, I am taking this knowledge to the grave with me if I have to, no amount of torture will make me speak about this embarrassing situation.

"Impressive genjutsu I must say, Hidan of Yugakure."

Itachi complimented Hidan? That's rare. Itachi as far as I remembered is a stone-faced cold bastard to everyone around him with the exception of his brother, Sasuke. So this genjutsu must have been that good to elicit such a response from him. Now that I think about it, was there any genjutsu in Naruto that casted temporary invisibility on a person, without the person knowing it?

My thought process was interrupted by Hidan's response.

"Well, you can shoved that compliment up your ass!"

To emphasis the point, he made a C shape with one of his hands and shoved his entire other hand through it before showing the middle-finger. I buried my head deeper into my hands. This was very embarrassing that I had a rude sensei like this, I wouldn't mind if the trio proceeded to kill me now.

A whistling sound cut through the air.

I turned my head in time to see a shuriken inches away from my head, coming forward in slow motion. Wait on second thoughts, I don't want to die, Hidan save me! Ask and you shall receive, my knight in ninja armor came and cleaved the shuriken in half with stunning precision. His face was like that of an angry Asura, contorted beyond human capabilities. He got this angry for me?

He pointed his triple-bladed scythe at Kakuzu and shouted.

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt my conversation with your other bastard over there?"

The perfect definition of the pot calling the kettle black.

"I do not care for your petty arguments. I want my reward for this mission and that girl that is accompanying you could be the additional reward that I need. Yes… a young girl like you will have a healthy heart and skin that I can rip out and flay for my own usage, perhaps your tongue could replace mine and see how enhanced your taste buds are, I been meaning to go a recent ramen shop I…."

Kakuzu went into a creepy tirade about the usage of my body parts to him in his daily activites and the sight of that made my goosebumps rise all around my body. Imagine the sight of a tall cloaked man muttering about the benefits of your demise, that is sure to creep you out.

"You sick fuck… you ain't having her over my dead body," to me he said "Kuro stay out of this."

I nodded my head in agreement with Hidan's order, not trusting my voice to work in the intimidating presence of the three S-rank Akatsuki members. I also would like to sit out a battle between two S-rank missing-nins, I would only be a burden to Hidan and he cannot afford that if I want the battle between the two to go exactly the way it did in canon Naruto. Although I am pretty sure the canon story has been shot to hell at this point due to my interference with Hidan but better to be safe than sorry.

Hidan flashed out of existence as he once again used his jounin level speed to engage with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu retaliated in kind and they both kept popping in and out of existence for me as they clashed with one another.

As Kakuzu engaged Hidan using taijutsu instead of ninjutsu, Hidan with each flash of appearance seemed to get closer and closer to harming Kakuzu as he was proficient in close combat. Each time during those flashes, Kakuzu was forced to hold Hidan's triple-bladed scythe at bay with both of his hands clasped tightly on the blade whenever they reappeared in my field of vision. This pattern continued on until finally the sound of metal meeting flesh reverberated through the forest.

Both parties jumped away from each other to take stock of the circumstances, Kakuzu was bleeding from a gaping slash wound on his right arm with the bone underneath it visible midst the flesh that was loosely held together. He was grasping it in pain with the occasional gasps of pain as he knelt down with the cloak covering him. Hidan, for the most part, looked none too worse for wear and he had Kakuzu's blood on his triple-bladed scythe.

In the canon, Hidan would have licked the blood and engaged ritual mode before stabbing himself in the heart. But here Hidan had someone he cared about, someone that was promised cruel treatment if he lost, someone that he cannot afford to lose. So in anger, he didn't think logically and went charging in towards Kakuzu's downed position, prepared to make him suffer for what he promised. That proved to be his mistake.

Unknown to the world besides himself, Kakuzu was preparing for the exact moment Hidan would come charging at him. Underneath his cloak, Kakuzu went through a single hand sign: Snake. The moment he heard the whizzing of Hidan's triple-bladed scythe coming down upon his head as Hidan got too close to Kakuzu's downed form, he let loose his lightning-element mask while launching his extendable hand into Hidan's chest.

In an instant, his lightning-element mask burst forth from his back and the threads from his back formed a deformed bipedal shaped monster that lunged for Hidan. Hidan's eyes widened. With such a close proximity, Hidan could not change the direction of his triple-bladed scythe in time to block the monster's advance and the wound in his chest momentarily stopped him. The monster hit Hidan at astounding speeds, keeping true to the speed of its' element, lightning. This caused Hidan's scythe to be knocked into the air as Hidan got pinned by all four of his limbs by the monster and without wasting a single moment, Kakuzu shouted.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!"

The distinctive sound of thunder erupted from the monster's mouth in a long, low rumble. The sound built up and in conjunction a bluish light from the monster's mouth glowed brighter and brighter. Hidan being ensnared underneath the monster could not help but watch in dismay as the jutsu built up in power. Even though I knew Hidan could not die, I still screamed in worry.

"Hidan!"

**Boom!**

Dust flew in all directions from the epicenter of the lightning blast as the earth was reduced to nothing but its' molecules due to the intensity of the lightning. For a moment, lightning current could be seen snaking the grass bed before seeping back into the earth. A visible sound wave followed soon after the dust and it lifted me up into the air due to my close proximity to the blast and dropped me unceremoniously to the ground after it passed.

The only figure left standing was Kakuzu, I could not see Hidan from my point of view due to the large crater that formed where Hidan was supposed to be.

A hand grasped me by the neck.

**"Gurgkh!"**

A strangled cry left my lips as in the blink of an eye, Kakuzu was right in front of me and was staring deep into my eyes. He covered that long distance from the middle of the forest growth to the edge of the river in an instant!? I struggled underneath his tight grasp but to him it felt like an ant squirming underneath his feet. He could have crushed my neck as easily as he could have crushed the ant but he felt like enjoying his spoils of victory by watching me suffer. After all to him I was just a helpless kid.

"Look at you, such a beautiful specimen for my usage, your eyes have a nice crimson red tone to it, perhaps I will make it mine. I am so sorry you had to watch Hidan die and crushed whatever relationship you had with him. Oh wait I am not sorry! That besides the point, we can see…."

I was completely helpless as he went into a typical villain monologue, completely helpless as he strangled me and completely helpless as I watched Hidan get blasted into a crater. But I will be damned if I am completely helpless in regards to my death. I set to charge chakra into the middle of my palm in my right hand that I had left to flop uselessly at my side and poured down chakra from all sides of my palm in a torrent. The amount of chakra I used was definitely on chakra exhaustion as the corners of my eyes starting flickering black and white or maybe it was from the lack of oxygen, but still, I persevered and as more chakra drained from god knows where on my body, the sound of humming coming from my palm grew louder than Kakuzu's speech. I saw the questioning look in Kakuzu's eyes and before he could look down, I swung forward my poor neck in Kakuzu's grasp with what little energy I had left and used that momentum to slam my overcharged palm at where his heart was.

I immediately felt the physical repercussions of using too much chakra for my technique on one hand. My right hand's fingers were horribly mangled-fingers bent at unnatural angles with some missing their fingernails, blood pooled at the top of the fingers turning dark red in color before being followed by yellowish pus that looked like tiny yellowish-red, veiny egg yolk when mixed together. I could even see some bones protruding from my fingers, their sharp edges breaking through the fragile skin. Following thereafter was the knock back from the technique sending us both flying in opposite directions. However, before that I saw the extent of the damage my technique had done to Kakuzu in slow motion. His eyes relayed shock as he looked down and saw what I saw. The heart or what used to be the heart, had been exploded out of the body through the other side of his body as arteries, still spilling out blood, stuck out like so many rubber hoses on the hole in his chest. The rib cage surrounding the heart was completely reduced to bone dust that followed the trajectory of his heart and blood, the whiteness of the bone shone out in the sea of blood and flesh spewing out of Kakuzu. I then saw that there was another heart spewing out of the bottom of the one at where a normal human heart was supposed to be due to the large extent of the damage. Why were there two hearts? Ah… I forgot Kakuzu had four hearts…

Ah fuck.

Unconsciousness claimed me as the blackness at the corner of my eyes enveloped me.

At least I went out with a bang…. Literally.

The moment Kuro fell into the embrace of unconsciousness, a figure dashed out from the crater and making use of the momentarily stunned Kakuzu, unknowingly stabbed his third heart with a triple-bladed scythe.

Feeling the loss of one too many hearts and almost out of options, Kakuzu used the lightning release jutsu again with less concentrated power and more lightning bolts to bombard the figure and Kuro, causing them to dodge to the side and not cause anymore harm to Kakuzu as he reabsorbed his last heart from the lightning-element mask and retreated to safety with his teammates.

As the dust cleared from the usage of the elemental jutsu again, the figure holding Kuro was none other than Hidan but horribly disfigured from taking the lightning jutsu to the face point blank. The tattoo like mark, also known as the Lichtenberg scars caused from lightning, was present on his right cheek spreading all the way to the left ear. His skin was smoking and soot black in contrast to his milky white eyes caused by the clouding of the eyes due to the lightning boring holes into Hidan's retina. Some of his burnt skin was hanging off his left cheek but what made things worse was that due to Hidan's immortality, new skin grew to replace the old one, causing the burnt skin to fall off in a horrific rendition of natural molting. Even though he was in this horrible state, he still looked ready for combat with the other two ninjas flanking Kakuzu after witnessing his near-fatal experience even for an immortal.

Itachi went forth to mitigate the conflict and spoke first before Hidan could even think about retaliating.

"Hidan we see now that you are an immortal being like our friend, Kakuzu, over here. We would like to extend an invitation to you to join us, Akatsuki, in achieving world peace through our own methods."

To that he pointed at the downed form of Kakuzu clutching the area where his last heart was and spread his arms to refer to themselves as the Akatsuki.

"Why would I wish to join you guys, I plan on spreading Jashin's religion and besides, you guys attacked us and then invited us to join you? Please."

"You can continue spreading Jashin's religion under the protection of our organization and you care about the girl don't you? This event should let you see how helpless you are in protecting her yourself."

Hidan spat and glared at Itachi. That slimy piece of shit.

"Che! I don't like you old ass emo freak but you made your point. I will join but I will still continue spreading my religion whenever I feel like it and  **d** **on't you dare touch her you hear me.** " (He is referring to the stress lines on Itachi's face that makes him look old)

"That is fine by us. Also you will be partnered with Kakuzu."

" **The fuck did you say!"**

* * *

 _**This** _ **time Hidan agreed not because the threat of a fate worse than death but because of how much he cared for Kuro. I wonder how deep will the relationship go.**

**You are unusually silent today Lord Jashin.**

**Also this chapter was quite short in content as I wanted to follow my set timetable, do forgive the errors here and there. I will try to proofread this as soon as possible if my work allows me.**

**Next chapter we will see the trio and Hidan's thoughts on Kuro's performance and how they are going to interact with her.**

_**This is only chapter 7** _


	8. The Cocoon

 

 _**You** _ **did not bother trying to open the locked doors all around the hallway and went straight for the tiny golden key and the 'Drink Me' potion. Using the key to unlock the small door behind the curtain, in a frenzy, you drank the potion. You failed to notice a skull shape logo that wasn't there before the last time you dropped here.**

**As promised, I am updating this every Saturday from now on. Onto news related to the story, I still have not cracked the code to put my Oc's name under the summary with all the other characters related to Naruto. I have even messaged the fan fiction help email but so far, there has been no reply. (This is at FFN, not on this platform)**

**This chapter will show Kuro trying to adapt to her new surroundings and a reemerging guest appearance. I will also be attempting to do duel perspectives in this story as Hidan is key in this story, so be prepared for future story writing format to be similar to this chapter.**

**Moreover, I have tweaked some things to the actual story such as Orochimaru actually staying when Itachi joined, secretly plotting and taking his time to strike. Only when my Oc has joined the fray and the usefulness of Orochimaru is no longer prevalent will I allow him to go. He is a key member for the power arc of Kuro.**

**Also the usage of the rings of the Akatsuki, they are also key to the story and I added an additional application to it, teleportation to the statue, along with the canon astral projection technique.**

_**I do not like to change much about canon in terms of the person until Kuro comes into contact with them, but this is a painful exception I must make due to my foolishness in overlooking some key details.** _

_**I have said too much.** _

_**Enjoy this show in the expense of Kuro.** _

**Do remember to leave a review if you think this story can be improved in any way shape or form. I accept all kinds of comments that seek to improve my story along with the community.**

_**Otherwise, I will sulk in my corner while the deadline draws nearer to publish a story by Saturday.** _

_**By then, the story will be lackluster.** _

_**Ultimatum no Jutsu!** _

_**:P** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is nothing just yet.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

**"Being crazy isn't enough."  
―Dr. Seuss**

The abyss greeted me yet again as I awoke in its' familiar confines.

This time the surroundings was different, the jet-black veins underneath my pink toes wriggled and thrashed with a ferocity never seen before in my trips back to my head after I lost consciousness and somehow I noticed that the abyss got a shade darker. Moreover, the black walls of the abyss seemed to be moving towards each other to the center where I was, making me feel claustrophobic as the walls started to enclose me.

Why was this happening? There was no explanation to this phenomenon that was occurring right before my eyes, except…. Was it because of the circumstances whereby I reentered this space in my head? That cannot be the case, right? I still remember the time I lost consciousness due to chakra exhaustion from my first practice of the touch of death skill, back when I didn't know better about chakra exhaustion. It was slightly similar to the present situation whereby I lost consciousness due to chakra exhaustion yet again but wait… I remembered that I did get injured this time…

My thoughts halted to a stop as my entire body hit the enclosing walls after there was no space left to move. All my energy was now expended in making sure I survived the walls that were about to crush me. I held in my breath, a tactic to make sure my stomach and chest would fold into itself to make my body smaller so that the walls will require more time to enclose and crush me into human paste, buying time for me to think of a way out of here. However, I realized my efforts were for naught as the walls had already stopped moving the moment they bumped into me. Why did they stop?

' _ **You reckless fool, this is what you get for getting this injured.'**_

The sweetly melodic yet deadly voice reverberated through the tight confines of the walls.

My body froze and broke out in cold sweat. I'd know that voice anywhere. I could feel the perspiration under my arms, soaking darkly into my clothes, announcing my fear physically to Lord Jashin. Even if Lord Jashin did not somehow see the sweat pouring in buckets out of me, he will be able to read my current feelings from my mind.

Distinctly I remembered the method to thwart Lord Jashin mind reading influence however I was too tightly squeezed in between the walls to be able to even make the slightest movement to smash my head back. All I could do was struggle helplessly and pray for the sweet release of consciousness to bring me back to the land of the living.

Alas that was not to be.

' _ **I am glad I restrained you, judging from what you were planning to do. This way I can do what I want with you before you rudely interrupted me last time with your self-punishing act.'**_

My blood immediately chilled and the temperature in the abyss seemed to get colder, Lord Jashin had a plan for me? My thoughts immediately went haywire and thought of all the gruesome possibilities behind the words Lord Jashin spoke. Was I going to get tortured to reveal what I knew? Was I going to get killed in my mind by Lord Jashin? Was I going to get taken over in body and mind by Lord Jashin? All of those thoughts, one way or another, lead to my demise or suffering. I could not bring myself to even hope that he might spare me.

' _ **Those ideas of yours are quite enticing to me-'**_ I cursed my thoughts several times,  ** _'However be at ease, you are going to benefit from this.'_**

I was going to benefit from this? How in the world would I even benefit from any interactions with Lord Jashin?

' _ **I am hurt that you think of me this way, however I will prove you wrong starting from now.'**_

The moment he spoke finish, like something straight out of a horror movie, a face started to form out of the wall in front of me. The pink supple lips formed out of the darkness first, followed by the sharp facial structure of Lord Jashin's face. The black skin of Lord Jashin seemed to blend him in with the walls before those damned pair of crimson red eyes blinked open. My breath stilled. Though like last time, the monsters deep within those eyes were chained back, I still could not suppress the shudder that went through my body. A knee-deep psychological reaction resulting from my deepest fears being realized and projected by those damned eyes, even if they might be trapped in there.

His face kept on coming out of the wall until it was unbearably close to mine. I tried to avert my eyes but it was of no use as his face completely covered my scope of vision. In an action almost similar to Hidan, he used his hands that also sprouted out from the walls to hold my chin as he observed me close up. What is\\\ with these two and their tendency to ignore my personal space. However, unlike Hidan, he observed my entire body in an uncomfortable manner. His gaze swept over me from head to toe as he took in the details of my body.

This went on for a very long time.

So long in fact that the tug of consciousness came to save the day. My face immediately brightened as I tug right back for it to pull me out of here. Seeing the change in atmosphere, Lord Jashin's face darkened as he realized what was going on. Ha ha, how do you like that! I am out of here!

Um.

I am out of here?

Try as I might I could no longer feel the tug of consciousness pulling me, instead I felt something covering my feet. Within the tight space, I tilted my head down a little and saw jet-black veins accumulating in huge masses underneath my feet and crawling up it. These jet-black veins were different as I could feel them wriggle around in my feet and invade my circulatory system, moreover they had a slight reddish tint to it. I looked back up to Lord Jashin's face and saw his crimson red eyes glowing with a wide grin on his face. I put two and two together and realized-

' _ **I can't have you getting out of here yet Kuro~ I have yet to finish your transformation~'**_

My transformation…?

' _ **Yes, though I may not know somethings that goes on in the outside world, I know that I can't have you getting injured and almost dying that easily can I? You are going to be my vessel after all, that why I am going to apply some changes here and there.'**_

Before I could question him on what he meant by changes, a sharp pain went through my feet. I swiftly turned down and saw the jet-black veins that were once wriggling around and in my feet had turned into sharp tentacles. Those tentacles were currently driven deep into my feet and I could see the bone marrow poking awkwardly out before more tentacles formed and pierced it to cover it all. I screamed out in pain as this process continued while slowly moving up towards my chest, and then finally my face. The entire time, my screams rose in volume and drowned out whatever Lord Jashin was saying to me, the cloud of pain currently hanging over my head also made it sound like gibberish. Swiftly, almost my entire virgin body was roughly invaded by tentacles (not that way, you degenerates), and all I saw was a writhing mass of darkness covering me. Two pin-like tentacles finally formed and hovered close to my pupils, very close to piercing it. My breath hitched as the I could feel the tip of the tentacles on my iris and I involuntarily shivered causing another wave of pain to wreck my body as the movement worsened some of my pierced wounds. I looked to the left and saw Lord Jashin's ominous grin filled with sharp glinting teeth, a grin from the devil itself, before with a wet, squelch, I saw and knew no more.

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

I looked at the girl in my arms, her face contorted with anguish as another shudder went through her body while I hugged her tight to my chest. Was she having another nightmare? God fucking dammit, Jashin please look over her. Ever since she joined me, she has been having these horrible nightmares every single night. This poor girl does not deserve any of this.

My eyes trailed over to her bandaged right hand, I remembered when I first saw that hideous wound caused by that bastard Kakuzu beside me, I flew into a rage and almost attacked him. Luckily, for him, that emo-freak stopped me and bandaged the wound before explaining that the leader of the Akatsuki can heal it. That guy better heal her well or I am going to have his head. Leader or not.

A sigh escaped my lips.

I promised myself from the very beginning that I was going to make her the perfect vessel for Jashin but I still failed to protect her against the people that wished to harm me. What use is a vessel if it is broken. My problems turned into hers inadvertently. This will not do, I cannot be weak and powerless when I have someone to protect. I refuse to be a burden to our relationship.

Speaking of our relationship, I feel like me and Kuro are getting closer together, almost like an actual father and daughter. When I gave her name to her, her eyes were shining with joy just from receiving it and a wonderful smile shone from her face. I wished to have moments like these with her but then I remembered that I betrayed her happiness and trust from that one act by letting her watch him massacre the bandits. I could have made it silent and swift but then I just had to get caught up in my own blood lust and kill them in a brutal way that extended their suffering, not only that, I had to force Kuro to get her first kill when she looked very reluctant when she realized what was going on when I shunshin to her with the skinned bandit. To add icing to the suffering, after that emotional moment, she had to get choked by that bastard, Kakuzu, and fight back just to survive resulting in her injury. I wouldn't be surprised if she did not have any trust in me after all of that.

Her body shook as tremors went through her body again but this time it got more and more violent.

Her body suddenly started spasming, causing her limbs to flail around with considerable forcing, knocking the air out of my chest. I almost dropped her from the sudden gut-wrenching force but I remain steadfast and locked my arms around her limbs causing her to be unable to move. Even still her body still jerked frequently, trying to resist my hold. This had never happened to her before when she had her nightmares, frequent shudders yes, but full on muscle spasms? I had to wake her up so I jostled her in my arms while repeating her name, this usually got her to wake up but it was not to be today. I raised my voice which earned a "Shut up." from Kakuzu but I ignored him, Kuro was my top priority at the moment. I did not wish to do this as it was only saved for snapping Kuro out of her psychopathic breakdowns after she woke up but I raised my hand and brought it down with even more force than all the times before.

**SMACK!**

...

Still she did not wake, the tremors shook her entire body even more and in turn, I got even more agitated to the point where I raised my voice high enough that got Kakuzu to come over and ask me what was wrong.

"She is not responding! She frequently have nightmares like these but not this bad, I can't wake her up even with the use of physical force."

"Let me see, I have quite the extensive knowledge of human biology."

I raised my arms to allow Kakuzu to observe her more closely while still keeping a tight grip on her so that she will not fall off my arms from spasming too much. His unusually colored eyes swept over her as he analytically took in what was going on. After a while, he spoke, "This is a very unusual case, it seems to be a result of the odd effects of chakra exhaustion and something traumatic combined, do you know if anything traumatic occurred to her beforehand that is making her unable to wake up."

I realized what he said and remembered the first kill moment but I did not want him to know so I asked him, "Yes she encountered something traumatic, so what do we do!?", keeping the details vague while adding a hint of urgency to make him unable to question me and act appropriately.

"Hold my waist."

He said it so suddenly and seriously that I was stunned for a moment before asking incredulously, "And how the hell is that going to save her?"

He just raised an eyebrow and replied, "Do you want to save her or not."

Spitting at the grass bed, I reluctantly held on while ensuring Kakuzu that if this is not going to help Kuro, I would hurt him even if he is an immortal. It will only prolong the pain.

Suddenly, the entire world spun and I stumbled around before I got my bearings again. It looks like I got teleported? I looked around and muttered a curse underneath my breath as I took in the drastically different surroundings: gone were the grass from the grass beds and in its' place is the old stone of the hand of a statue. This statue was the biggest change in the surroundings, it was infinitesimally bigger than myself as I realized the palm of the statue I was standing on made me look like a pinprick on a giant. The statue had a decayed appearance with its' body shaped into a robe and many spike-like protrusions coming out of its' back. Its wrists and ankles were bound with chains while sitting in a lotus position, its face had multiple holes in it which I assumed were eye holes of whatever this monstrosity was.

For the first time in a long while, I actually felt fear regarding the statue's entity.

Before I could ask Kakuzu where in the world were we, he kneel down and with head bowed, greeted, "Greetings Pain-sama, I have come to you with an urgent matter."

"Speak."

I looked in the direction of the voice and found an expressionless face with medium length spiky orange hair and many piercings on his face: three studs through the sides of its upper nose, one spike stud on each end of his bottom lip and a metal bar through each ear. He was standing on top of the statue's head, making Hidan's neck ache just from looking up at him. This guy was going to be a bastard of a leader I could tell.

"We have acquired another immortal into our ranks by the name of Hidan, a missing-nin from Yugakure, and his…."

At this he trailed off as he did not know the relationship between me and Kuro.

"Apprentice." I replied.

"And his apprentice is deathly ill right now due to our prior scuffle when trying to kill Hidan under the orders of Yugakure before we stopped."

With that being said, I lifted my arms up while holding the still spasming Kuro tightly to allow the leader for a better look. Thankfully, for my neck, he jumped down and came over to observe her before questioning Kakuzu on the circumstances on which she was affected like this. After Kakuzu explained the whole story to him, Pain waved his right hand and in an instant 10 transparent images with an array of spectral colors on their bodies appeared on each of the fingers of the statue.

I immediately felt a sense of vertigo as my sense of sight was thrown into disarray as I received information from two pair of eyes, one from my own body and another from the image Pain summoned. I realized that the technique he used was one of communication with the usage of astral projection so I had to stand in my own illusion to prevent myself from fainting from the unfamiliar extra set of eyes, I also left Kuro in the middle of the two palms of the statue as Pain wanted me to. I looked around and the illusion's head followed my movement, I saw 9 other members and their body shape and eyes but that was about it, I could not clearly make out their appearance except for Kakuzu that was right beside me.

"I called all of you out here today to discuss the urgent health issues of a recent member's apprentice, I am currently at a loss on how to heal her, any ideas?"

With that the leader pointed to the spasming Kuro in the middle for all to see. Immediately all the 7 other astral projections besides the trio that was present glowed a bright blue before it died down, in the places of the images were all the 7 members that just teleported here. Pain went ahead to call off the technique with another wave of his hand and immediately thereafter, two creepy voices, even for me, rang out of the group, arguing over who gets to cure Kuro. One sounded very slimy and creepy just from his voice alone, I looked towards the source of the sound to find an equally creepy looking snake person talking about how he wanted to experiment on my apprentice to find out what was wrong with her. The other sounded deeper and hoarser but equally as creepy and when I turned my head to look at him… I saw a hunched over man with a black mask covering his mouth and a giant freaky mask on his back, his hair was only five strips on top of his head. He was currently talking about testing some of his poisons on Kuro to see if they would cure her. What kind of freak circus have I landed myself into…

I shook my head roughly to get over the shock of these two appearances and shouted out in a loud voice, "Hey you bastards ain't touching her alright? I can tell you fucks don't care about her health!"

Both of them stopped their argument to look over at me and after a while I felt their eyes merely dismiss me and went back to their argument as if I was nothing to them. My eyebrows twitched and I gritted my teeth. I felt like going over to them and introducing them to my fellow friends, my fists.

Before a fight could break out between me and those two creepy motherfuckers, another freak joined the show, how many of them were there!? This freak had one side colored black and the other white and almost looks like a Venus flytrap with its' unusual protrusions coming from his shoulders and he was currently trying to play the mediator between the two arguing over my apprentice. His voice distinctly distorted between a soft and soothing voice to an aggressive and angry one in the next second. Great, this guy has a multiple personality disorder, I am going to call him two-face from now on.

I swept my eyes over the rest of the members I haven't seen yet, most of them looked normal except for this one guy. He had blue skin, sharp teeth and gills at his neck. If he didn't have the shape of a human body, I would have mistaken him for a shark. All of those people took no part in the argument and offer their help for Kuro, preferring to stay in the shadows. I would too when faced with those two creepy guys talking, however they were talking about matters related to my apprentice's health and I am her sensei. Which sensei would throw their apprentice to those creepy wolves.

The argument was still going nowhere even with a mediator intervening to smooth things out.

"Silence! I can tell this matter is not going to resolve itself, thus I order the both of you to work together to hel-"

Pain stopped mid-sentence and stared at his glowing ring, I looked down and realized mine was in a similar state too, in fact, everyone's rings were glowing. Those rings started to vibrate vigorously, gaining heat to the point where me and everyone else was forced to take it off, lest we got our fingers melted off. The moment all of our rings clanked onto the ground, they lifted into the air and went to the area above Kuro's chest. A low hum filled the air as the rings spun in a circular motion over and over again, getting faster each cycle. This continued until a low earthquake caused the statue we were standing on to shake, causing me to lose my footing and fall on my butt. At the position I was in I could only glance up and saw the reason for the earthquake, the nine eyes of the statue were lit up in a light blue color. I wasn't the only one who noticed this as multiple gasps and a single "Impossible!" rang out from the group. The statue opened its mouth.

Before we could react, an ear splitting roar exploded from its mouth, the close proximity ensured that we became momentarily deaf. However, the damage to the ears were nothing compared to the damage to the souls. The sound of the statue embodied rage, a promise of death coming swiftly and none more so than to those who were closest to Kuro, the bearer of that inhumane rage. The thunderous roar shook the fragile bodies of the humans lying in its' palms and if it so wished, it could have splattered everyone standing on it if not for the chains holding it back and its centuries long slumber had caused it to be extremely weakened. So it waited, it waited as its roar died down and it still waited as chaos descended on those little mortals that were unable to comprehend what they saw. It waited. All nine eyes concentrated on that raven haired girl lying in its' palms.

The rings that were once hovering in circles above the girl's chest, as if responding to the beast's roar, descended swiftly and sunk deep into the center of her chest, leaving a bleeding wound in their paths.

A chill descended upon the people and the beast in the room.

' _ **How interesting...'**_

* * *

 _**I** _ **refuse to believe that the rings in Akatsuki had no function, mainly because of how obsessed they were over it and the research I had done upon the characters written in the rings. After that research, I realized what a genius Masashi Kishimoto was and also how his refusal to write what he knew about those characters in Naruto, gave me an opportunity to introduce them to you.**

**So thank you Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I will not spoil it and you will realize the meaning of those rings in the future unless of course if you google the meaning of the rings and take 20 minutes to read them down and connect the dots with how it will be related to Kuro but where the fun in that.**

**Just enjoy the story. ;3**

_**This is only chapter 8.** _


	9. The Warring Era

 

 _**The** _ **garden had already withered long ago and you met the Mouse at the other side. The Mouse no longer held any intelligence in its' eyes and let out a flurry of squeaks as it swiped at you in fear. You see the festering wound on its' head.**

 **Boy am I glad that I can continue to write this story again, the past few weeks have been very busy, so much so that when I want to continue to write the story which** **usually** **occurs at night time, I am already dead tired.**

**Anyways, what you can expect from this story is solely only the perspective of the Ten-Tailed Beast. The beast will be referred to as it in this chapter. Sometimes it will get confusing but bear with it.**

_**I will explain why later.** _

_**You will find that the reason is quite attractive to you and me especially.** _

**As always, if I could lend a bit of your time, press the review button at the bottom if you are using a computer or at the top right if it is mobile. It really goes a long way in improving the story.**

_**Also I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter, had to rush it due to a power break down.** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** **ill.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case large editing changes due to many grammatical and tense errors.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

" **Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters."  
―Stephen King,The Shining**

The beast recognized that voice.

It recognized that voice even after many millennia has passed by.

It recognized that voice even though it is still being controlled by that despicable rabbit goddess.

It recognized…

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

**Boom!**

A sonic boom was released in the atmosphere of Earth as a large meteorite entered into the Earth's system. From all around, ninjas stopped in the middle of their battles to look up in awe at the huge fireball that was descending upon their battlefield.

It left a trail of glowing particles in its wake as it accelerated faster with each passing second before it hit the ground, a brilliant blue hue emitting from the center of the meteorite. Only when the meteorite was close to hitting the Earth, then did the ninjas finally snapped out of their reverie and retreated from their respective battle positions. None wanted to get caught in the blast zone of that enormous meteorite.

It was the first wise decision they have made ever since the mindless war started.

The meteorite  _crashed_  into the earth.

The moment the meteorite made contact, a huge air wave caused from the displaced air collected all the debris of the battlefield with a large amount of dust and blood being accumulated within. This caused a rising tide of a solid-looking dark red wave that resembled a sea of blood that rushed towards the ninjas that were unfortunate enough to not have ran further away. It consumed the ninjas in its' path and the usually sharp debris of the battlefield speared them within the wave, contributing more blood to fuel the wave's movement to find more victims. An endless cycle of consumption. Or so it should have been.

The force of the meteorite hitting the Earth caused the ground to tremble underneath its' weight and for one moment, it seemed as if the ground could withstand the impact of the meteorite. However, it was not to be. The ground that was once unyielding instantly caved in to the enormous force applied by the meteorite, causing a huge crater to form at the point of impact. The earth that was once there flew up into the air along with the sea of blood, the force was so strong that it halted the outward movement of the wave and completely changed it to upward movement, ignoring Newton's Laws that were meant to explain the reaction of forces. Time slowed for the ninjas as they observed the physics defying event of the red sea being lifted not millimeters, not centimeters, but meters up into the air. They were awe struck as they could not comprehend what they saw, after all these were ninjas that only knew how to fight, logic long gone to be replaced by instincts.

Time resumed.

**Splash!**

The solid-looking sea of blood finally acted like its' element and splashed onto the ground with such a force that the impaled bodies in the sea were crushed to unrecognizable lumps of human pieces. Broken, disfigured and torn. Everyone held their breaths as they witnessed this event, in their minds a single thought ran out, Kami-sama. After all what humans could not comprehend, they would frequently relate it to the supernatural, whereas in this case, they believe god is punishing them for this long and futile war. However, none of them voiced out their thoughts, for fear that what they thought of might be wrong and result in them being ridiculed.

That is until another rumble shook the earth yet again.

From the center of the crater and the sea of blood, a glimpse of green could be seen. That green grew larger and larger, until what the ninjas saw was a massive tree in all its glory erupting from the center of impact. Any doubts about this not being the work of god were completely shattered. All around the battlefield, ninjas formed the dogeza and pressed their heads firmly to the ground, some even going so far as to repeatedly slamming their heads to the point of bleeding from their foreheads. All of them seeking for forgiveness from the giant tree which they upheld as god in their eyes.

As if accepting their apologies, the sea of blood moved to the tree and everything along with the unrecognizable human lumps were all absorbed into the tree. In the ninjas' minds, they viewed this act as god cleaning up after their mistakes and the life giving blood being absorbed into the tree meant that the tree was a gift from the god to give life to the barren wasteland of the battlefield. They couldn't have been any further from the truth.

From that day onward, all the factions of ninjas all formed a religion based on the tree which they nicknamed 'God Tree', they also agreed to fight their wars around the tree and not harm it as it was giving their land life. It was the one thing they agreed upon even after a long time of differences, pity they could not agree to stopping the war even after the 'punishment of god'. Humans will still be humans after all, it is in their nature to seek and create conflict and they can never change that.

That day, a shared religion was formed but that was not the only thing that came into existence.

Deep inside the God Tree, unbeknownst to mankind, a consciousness was born.

'Where am I?'

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

A millennia has almost passed by and the consciousness has adapted and improved its' awareness over the years.

It knew that it was brought into existence by a meteorite from outer space and was considered a god by the occupants of this world called Earth. This it all heard from the pleas and whispers of ninjas on the battlefield that were breathing their last. It knew that the people here considered it to be a punishment from god for continuing the war but what it could not understand was that why were they still continuing the one thing that got them punished in the first place. Were humans gluttons for punishment? Even after almost a millennia, it still could not comprehend the actions of mankind. Also what in the world was a god?

Many times it tried to communicate with them to ask them those difficult to answer questions, however, it failed at every attempt as it slowly realized that it does not have that moving appendage on the humans' faces. It also realized that it was different from the humans, it had a long brown and hard body with a mess of green on its' head, it was refer to as a 'Tree' by the humans. A tree, by their words was a life giving organism that gave out something called 'oxygen' that was necessary for them to live. It found it ironic that humans would name it as such as even now it could feel itself absorbing the life force of the ground and nearby plant life into itself, causing death to the surroundings. It wonders if the humans will ever realize that fact. If they do, will they change their opinion and seek to harm it after protecting it for so long on the battlefield? It worries for its own life but it knows that with the war still going on, it will never be paid closer attention to and will never be discovered for causing the even more barren battle field.

So it kept doing what it did best, existing and observing the actions of these humans on the battle field it was in.

It learned quite a lot when it came to these humans fighting each other. This war occurred because the Land of That and the Land of Ancestors had a dispute over territory claims, more specifically, according to the curses of the Land of Ancestors humans, the Land of That forged old documents claiming that the land they lived on was theirs. It had reason to believe the Land of Ancestors humans were telling the truth because not only did the Land of That humans did not dispute their claims, their methods of killing in this war… to put it bluntly, were brutal.

The Land of That used weapons just like the Land of Ancestors that were meant for 'ninjas'. When it heard the word 'ninjas' being referred to those humans on the battlefield, it had a funny feeling that was not the correct term and what they were doing was the opposite of the word 'ninjas'. Anyways, the weapon they commonly used was the kunai, it was a metallic leaf-shaped blade with a handle that had a ring on the pommel. The Land of That ninjas used the kunai to kill their foes in a horrific and painful manner. When a ninja from the opposite side is struck or weakened, the Land of That ninjas usually prolong their death by striking the non-fatal areas of the human body, only when they feel like finishing them off, they do so by beheading the ninjas slowly using a rusted kunai. It felt pity for those ninjas that were beheaded as it could hear their cries for help that were more often times unanswered. The Land of Ancestors ninjas were the polar opposites of the Land of That ninjas when it came to killing their foes. They do so by swiftly striking the opponent's heart, immediately ending their life. Whenever they hear the cries for help of their comrades, they usually curse and say 'dishonorable bastards!' as they are occupied with their own opponents. They will also try to speed up their kills so as to prevent more causalities of their comrades, each kill giving them more energy. It agreed with the Land of Ancestors way of killing and if it could move and do something, it would do so to aid them against those, what did they call them, oh right, 'dishonorable bastards!'. Sadly, it could do no such thing and could only watch on the sidelines.

It watched and watched and watched…

Time flew by as it did the same action over and over again.

It wondered if this daily monotony will ever end. It prayed for it to end soon and bring something new to an existence higher than itself. An existence higher than god. It doubts there was any according to the humans.

Somehow, it's prayers were answered.

One fateful night, when everyone had retreated to their bases to prepare for another fight tomorrow, a single lone soul approached the God Tree. Normally this was not allowed as it was forbidden to even get close to the mythical tree otherwise you would be ostracized by both factions and hunted down. The two factions held this tree as a god and they wished to protect it with all their might thus they always had some ninjas guarding the boundaries of the God Tree. However, over the years they have been pulling back the ninjas that were protecting the tree as they were running out of men that could fight the war so they needed every ninja they could get. Thus, it was easy for this single lone soul to sneak its way in.

This lone soul like others, once thought that this tree was too divine to be approached even if there was no one guarding it. This reasoning changed when he fought nearby the tree. Every single day during his battles there, he would hear the tree's calls for an end to it's boredom when he was usually in the process of stabbing someone in the heart. He at first thought it was just an illusion, his mind playing tricks on him for spending too much time on the battlefield. He knew what war can do to a person's psyche. However, when the tree's voices still persisted, he went to a doctor to check if he was mentally insane. Surprise surprise! He was not. That meant only one thing, he was the only one that could hear the God Tree. So one fateful night, it made it's decision to approach the tree to relieve it's boredom. After all, this tree was keeping their lands alive, it was the least he could do to appease the tree.

When the tree saw a person entering into its domain. It snapped out of its boredom and focused on this human. The human was a young male with wide broad shoulders, he had a round face with enchanting blood red eyes but the one thing that made him stand out from the rest of the humans was his black skin. It knew that if a human was even slightly different from the rest, he or she would be condemned by their own community. This it knew because it saw a female ninja once on the Land of That side that was disguised as a man, once she was discovered on the battlefield, the male ninjas of the same community showed no mercy to her and beat her to death right there on the spot. Apparently female ninjas were frowned upon. It wondered if the situation was the same for him.

At the same moment it thought of his situation, he paused his movements and bowed down his head while saying, "You are right God Tree, I am treated as a pariah by my own people, if you are dissatisfied with my appearance, I will show myself out."

Once those words came out of his mouth, it realized two things. One, this human could hear its' thoughts, two, this human can end its boredom and be its one and only companion. Being alone for so long made it _**thirst**_  for some company. It then frantically thought 'No! No! Stay! Your appearance does not affect anything!'.

The human then raised his head and with hope gleaming in his eyes said, "Truly?"

This was the first time it ever saw hope, it was to be expected after all since it was situated smack in the middle of a battlefield. Thus when the human turn his glossy wet eyes filled with hope towards it, it felt flustered, not knowing how to react. After a while, it finally replied 'Yes, I only wish for your company.'

That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

It was very happy with it's new companion, he had shown it a new emotion that humans could have on their very first meeting, making him very interesting. When it struck a conversation with him, he would always get into the nitty gritty of things so that it could have a better understanding and he never once lauded over him for knowing more than it did, always patient and willing to explain. Moreover, he always brought over human items for a first hand experience on what the items are used for. Of course, this all happened in the cover of the darkness of night. It and he never dared to meet up in broad daylight as they both knew the horrible consequences of doing so. It was bad enough that the human had to be mistreated by his own people, it did not wish to add anymore suffering to his plate.

Speaking of suffering, it had been experiencing some intense pains around the area of its head, almost like a bunch of something was being formed there. When it delved into itself to see what was happening to it, it felt that the things that were forming on top of its head were brimming with something powerful, something blue, something useful… It has recently been getting worried about its companion's safety, whenever it saw him in the dangerous battlefield, it would always pray for his safety and watch over him as it felt more and more anxious the longer the war went on. If one day, its companion died, it doubted that it could deal with the loss of the only person that could understand it. Thus, it made a decision. The next time they met, it would give him a bunch of those things on top of its head.

That night, when the human approached it, it first thought 'Human, what is your name? I hear a name is used to distinguish different humans in a group. I want to know your name so that I can refer to you in a more friendly manner.'

When it thought that, the human acted weirdly, his face was flaming red in contrast to his black skin and he was cupping his cheeks while shaking side to side. After a moment, it thought he was having a disease or some sort but before it could ask, he said, "I am glad you see us as friends God Tree. You are the first friend I ever had so I will gladly tell you my name. It is Jashin."

The tree was shocked. It did not know that he was this ostracized, to the point where he could not have friendly relations with anyone. A lonely existence just like him. This one fact made it more adamant in giving those things on its head to him. A gift as humans called it, it was sure that a gift would make him elated. It thought 'Jashin, I want you to have these.'

As it said that, four of those things dropped at Jashin's feet. They were pink in color and had four leaves coming out at the bottom. It remembered they were called fruits. Jashin at first refused its gifts but after some persistent persuasion, he finally accepted it. He then ate all four fruits at once to show his gratitude in receiving the gifts.

_**Whoosh!** _

An intense gale started to surround Jashin. It was shocked at the sudden winds, it wondered if the gifts had something to do with it. Jashin started to give off a bluish glow that covered his entire body that was increasing in intensity by the minute and his face contorted in pain. It was starting to get worried, wondering if it was a mistake to give its gift to Jashin, it did not know if it was lethal as it was the first time it had done this. As the glow continued, it got even more worried, if the glow was too bright, it could attract unwanted attention here that will definitely get Jashin killed for breaking the law of not entering the sacred area. Before it could ask Jashin what was happening, Jashin let off large flash of light that went up into the horizons and disappeared. It was confused, worried and happy all at the same time. Confused because it did not know what happened, worried because it did not know if Jashin was dead or gone somewhere else, happy because if he was alive, he escaped the large group of ninjas from both sides that were starting to come here after that light show.

It was worried what that huge group would do if it reached here and found nothing but its worries were cut off when a pale-skinned woman with extremely long white hair appeared underneath it. It did not know when she got there as it had not seen her when Jashin was here and that was weird because it was sure that it had 360 degrees vision that spanned a huge distance. She went underneath it and outstretched both of her hands, at that moment it felt a slight pain at it's head and a fruit that it had given to Jashin prior was dropped into her hands. She ate it. That was the start of hell for the tree.

The moment she ate the fruit, only a slight glow happened and there was a surge of power that burst out from her along with an eye growing on her forehead. When the two groups of ninjas from both factions appeared, she waved her hand and the bluish light that was once within the fruit came out from her hands in two waves. The humans were decimated. None of them survived as they were completely disintegrated on the spot. For the first time, it felt fear for the humans and for itself. With this fruit that she ate, she was now an existence higher than god, higher than the humans and can do what she pleased with it.

It realized it would not have a good ending in her hands as it provided that power to her, she would want more. Humans were inherently greedy that was what it learnt and it knew she would be the same as the rest. After that incident, it saw her bring the humans under her control by wiping out the warring countries, bringing peace through force. She was now worshiped just like it once was as a "Rabbit Goddess" but it was not out of reverence, instead it was out of fear and for a good reason too. She… she changed the humans. At first it saw the humans wandering around aimlessly and when it looked closer, it realized there was an illusion put on all the humans. It was glad that she did not harm the humans but not too long after, she forced the humans into it. It was forced to harm the humans by her powers. It changed them into those white monsters that always followed her, a creation that it was disgusted with. Those white monsters no longer had any resemblance to human, both in appearance and bodily functions. They do not require sustenance like humans, do not have the internal structure of humans and do not behave like humans. Acting like mindless servants to her will. It wished to never do something like this ever again.

Not too long after, her children were born.

Those children looked almost just like her and they had the bluish powers in them. The powers were inherited from their mother and for a moment the tree feared that she would kill her own children out of greed for the bluish powers. However, she restrained herself and took care of them. Even now it could still see the greed in her eyes whenever she looked at her children, restrained but growing stronger each day. When they reached adulthood, the greed broke free and she was ruled by her desire to take that chakra, even if it was from her own children.

That day, she approached it and placed both palms on its body, channeling the bluish light into it. It felt its consciousness being invaded and taken over by that women but it did not want to go down easy and fought back. Her white clear eyes blinked open in surprise as she felt the tree fighting back against her intentions but she persevered and channeled even more bluish light to destroy the consciousness in the tree. Feeling its impending defeat, it used its last resort. It was contained in a bluish light of its own that concealed its presence from her and although it was safe from being destroyed, it could only spectate as she controlled its body.

She changed its body into a  ** _monster_.**

It had a huge eye with red sclera and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. It's body was brown in color and gigantic in size, towering over many human civilizations and many humanoid hands protruding out of its back with several spikes to accompany them. It was forced by her to fight her own sons, bearing many waves of those bluish light in many different froms: lightning, earth, water and so much more. The pain it felt during the waves was incomparable to the pain at the climax of the fight between mother and sons. Its consciousness was split into ten different parts, the other nine becoming independent and its body was crushed and transported to an area outside of Earth. Its own broken consciousness remained in that body for a very long time, alone, afraid and hoping that somebody would come save it. Somebody by the name of Jashin.

And yet, **he never came.**

It waited and waited and  **waited…**

And as it waited, its hate for Jashin for abandoning it  **grew** and **grew.**

It seems like it would forever be stuck waiting until one day its body was somehow transported back to Earth and after some time had passed, it felt the presence of Jashin. The moment it felt that, it ignored the pain of forcing all of its consciousness back together just so it could meet him, letting out all of its hate in an inhuman roar for him, demanding an explanation from him and why he was now in a girl's body…?

It had many questions.

Just like when it first met him.

* * *

 _**I** _ **believe that a good monster is a monster that we understand well, a monster that has a backstory. After all, I would be more afraid of a monster that was intelligent than a monster that roared aimlessly and attacked mindlessly like in the anime and manga.**

**I also created a backstory for the God Tree that is the Ten Tailed Beast so that it can go with Jashin's backstory that will come out in the next chapter and in the last few chapters of this story I have a plan for Jashin according to what he did in this backstory and his later on.**

**I hope you are prepared for the next chapter.**

_**After all, this is only chapter 9.** _


	10. The Warring Era 2

 

 _**You** _ **think this is the work of the Cheshire Cat so you start to tread carefully as you go deeper into the garden. However, no matter how careful you were, you still saw that** **_wide_  devilish grin staring right back at you.**

**Last chapter I tackled the backstory of the Ten Tailed Beast and since this chapter will be about the backstory of Lord Jashin, I made sure that the intersecting backstories between these two characters will have different descriptions or will be skipped slightly without a lot of description.**

**This is to ensure that you will not get bored reading almost the same backstory when the events between the two intersect. Note that Lord Jashin will also be speaking normally like a human in his flashback.**

**Warning: The following story that you are about to read contains a huge dosage of psychical and mental torture with a side of abuse, mistreatment and public shaming.**

**If any of the items listed above disturb you, I suggest you turn back now.**

_**But if you do that you will miss Lord Jashin's side story.** _

_**Also you already know that this story is rated M, so you probably know what you signed up for.** _

_**I warned you from the very beginning.** _

**I am running out of creative ideas to persuade you to review this story, though kohaiame I have to thank you for your continued support just like H4CK3R F0R L1F3 (Both reviews are in FFN), your reviews are encouraging and helpful. If anyone else wants to join in the bandwagon to help improve this story, the review button is waiting right there for you.**

_**Do enjoy the story.** _

**Summary:**

"Now! Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!", never thought I would hear that in person but no thank you Hidan I would very much like to have my sanity intact. Apparently fate had other plans for this little ol' resident biologist. Or the story in which Hidan and Jashin adopt a bloody baby into their crazy mix of a family. Si-oc self insert with a darker theme.

 _**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto and never w** i **ll.**

**Note from author: If you see frequent updates on all the chapters it is because I am editing my work due to some mistakes that escaped me from proofreading and in some chapters due to recent reviews that can be added into my work which in this case is changing of two parts of Jashin backstory into three.**

"Son of a mother loving truck!"-normal speech

 _'Well this is my life now...'_ -normal thoughts

 **"Strange..."** -Lord Jashin's speech/??? speech

 _ **'Who are you…'**_ -Lord Jashin's thoughts

 _ **Run for your life!/** Run for your life!-_exaggerated emotions/actions/speech

* * *

" **An eye for an eye, and the whole world would be blind."**

_Kahlil Gibran_

Deep in the abyss, a pair of black hands was going in and out of a black cocoon that looked similar to a caterpillar's cocoon. The owner of those pair of hands had an intense expression plastered onto his face; his brows were shining with sweat that dripped down onto his lush eyelids, something the owner couldn't afford to even wipe, his bloodshot eyes strained wide open, afraid that if he blinked, he would miss something important. All because he was concentrated on making a perfect vessel. It was to be expected as this was his first and only time he had done something like this, he could not afford to mess up as there will never be another chance like this. If he did mess up, the consequences would be dire; he would be erased from the mortal realm without a vessel to tether him there and he would be sent back to that unholy land, something that he promised himself he would never go back to.  **Never again.**

He was so concentrated in his work that he did not notice the spiraling cracks that were starting to appear in his own realm in Kuro's mindscape. That is until the spiraling cracks shattered. Thousands of black shards rained down from all over, causing a cacophony of shattering noises as bright lights entered the once dark realm. The instant the shattering noise filled the silent realm, the person finally took notice and paused his work to whip his head around, finding several shards of darkness falling from all over and blinding lights greeting him back. He was surprised that something had managed to destroy the barrier surrounding Kuro's mindscape that he created however that surprise instantly turned into haste as he rushed to protect the cocoon from the sharp shards that were descending upon them.

He spread his hands out and reddish light poured out from his palms, creating a thin red dome that surrounded them. The sharp shards that looked like they could penetrate the thin dome completely disintegrated upon impact, fizzling into red ashes. Once the shards were completely gone, he let down the dome but his guard was still up, he still haven't found out who or what destroyed the barrier.

As if answering his thoughts, ten rings that were glowing purplish-grey, teal, white, red, green, slate blue, yellow, dark green, orange and purple appeared in the realm. The ten rings let out a low hum before swiftly flying over to the cocoon, recognizing their master residing in there.

Jashin was  **furious** **.**

That cocoon was his one and only chance to survive, as if he was going to allow those ten rings to do something to it. He will be damned before that happens. He let out a shout of rage and poured his reddish light to form a single red ray that was though thin, had immense power behind it. The ray made contact with the rings. A metallic screeching could be heard as the ray and the rings collided, both trying their best to overpower each other to reach their own objectives. Jashin was confident that he would win, however, after many minutes had passed, he felt himself running out of power as he was pushed back by the rings. Eventually, he could not hold the ray any longer and collapsed onto the floor, watching helplessly as the rings entered the cocoon. Each time a ring entered the cocoon, the cocoon responded by glowing the ring's color until all the rings were contained within it.

In his collapsed state, Jashin still cared greatly about the cocoon. He painstakingly crawled over to the cocoon to check if any harm was done upon. His hands glowed a light red as they traced over the entirety of the cocoon, looking for damage. However, nothing happened to the cocoon. Jashin was glad but he was suspicious about those rings, if those rings could overpower him, there no telling what they would do to Kuro, his vessel. Jashin was going to investigate further using his powers but he felt something prickling his senses. Something familiar. He turned towards the direction of Kuro's mindscape that lead to the outside realm, it was coming from outside there. He used his remaining powers to allow him to see outside of Kuro for just a moment and he saw a giant monster staring right back at him. He was not scared, he had seen some things that were on a different class of scary than this monster, but, there was also another reason he was not scared. He now knew why the monster felt familiar, it was the God Tree that he had met before that somehow got changed into this form _ **.**_

He uttered a  _ **'How interesting.'**_  as he started to reminisce about his past.

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

The pitter patter of feet sounded from above the underground dwelling. Through the only opening in the underground dwelling, a pair of crimson red eyes stared out to the surface. The pair of eyes spotted a group of children happily playing around in the sand pit of the playground nearby. They were using the sand to build sandcastles with their endless creativity that all children had, resulting in some weird sandcastles that did not look like their names at all. They would also frequently prank each other by pouring sand down each other backs, the poor victim would squirm and shake like a worm in an attempt to get the sand out, earning the peals of high-pitched laughter from their playmates. The pair of eyes flashed with interest.

The owner of the pair of eyes wanted to go out there and play with the rest of the children his age but when he looked down at his hands, he was disheartened. His hands were calloused and scarred unlike the soft and squishy hands of a child, what was even more strange was that his hands were black, completely unlike a child's peachy hands. It wasn't only his hands that were black, his entire body was in the same state, almost as if someone dumped a whole bucket of permanent black ink on him when he was a baby as a cruel joke. He knew that he would never be accepted with how different his body was. Yes  _different_ , that was the word most people used to describe him. He has heard it multiple times already, from the very beginning he was called different. When the people who said it refereed to him as such when he was an innocent kid, he thought he was special. Special enough to be noticed by a lot of people. But he learnt. He learnt that painful lesson one day.

Just like many other days after school for Jashin, he would usually walk back home alone by the remote route that not many people used. He did not find this weird even when he saw other kids of the same age as him being picked up by their parents and coddled as they went off happily with them on a much more livelier road, he just thought himself independent and stronger than the rest for not needing the attention of his parent. When the hustle and bustle of the crowd broke off in the lone road that Jashin was walking on, he was left to his own thoughts as not a sound can be heard to distract him. He likes these moments of silence, it allows him to think about his fantasies that he had in his head. However, that was to change today.

Jashin, as usual, was lost in his thoughts of fantasies far beyond earth, dragons and wizards duking it out with each other in his head. He was so engrossed in his daydreaming that he did not notice someone sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

**Splash!**

The sudden cold of water splashing down on him snapped Jashin out of his daydreams. He immediately reacted by clutching his head where the water was mainly spilled at and turned around to look at the perpetrator. Bright brown eyes greeted him back along with a lopsided smile that brought out the perpetrator's cute features. The perpetrator would have been passed off for a harmless kid if not for the fact that he was radiating disgust from that smile of his. Jashin knew the kid. He was Mizu, the most popular kid in his school and town and everyone loved him, including himself. It was for a good reason too, he always gave a helping hand to those in need and was good in every subject, earning him a good reputation even among the teachers. So Jashin could not comprehend why he would do what he did to him. The offending bucket that was once full of water clutched tightly in the Mizu's grip.

"Mizu? Why are you doing this?"

To that Mizu sneered. He looked down at him as if he was dirt and asked, not really asked, more so demanded, "You really don't know?"

Jashin shook his head, this whole thing was weird for him. He did not know if he offended Mizu before as he never even made contact with him. He admired him yes but it was all from far away as he did not dare to go near him, for fear of rejection due to his popularity of him being different taking away the spotlight from Mizu.

"God you are such an idiot."

Jashin frowned. He was not an idiot, he knew many more things than all those kids at school due to the free time that he had from being alone. His grades were perfect, his assignments were perfect, how could he be considered an idiot? Before he could open his mouth to retort Mizu's point, Mizu replied, "Even now you still don't get it. I will teach you what it means to be different."

Was Mizu jealous of his difference? Was that why he confronted him today? If that the case, Jashin knew he had to hurriedly explain that he did not intend to use his differences to take away Mizu's popu-

**Gurgkh!**

A strangled sound escaped from Jashin's lips as Mizu punched him square in the stomach. Jashin crumpled to the ground and laid there while holding his stomach that was giving him agonizing pain. This was the first time he had experienced psychical pain as no one had ever laid a hand on him before, thus he did not know how to deal with it and could only follow his instincts. Instincts told him to fold himself in so that he could protect himself from Mizu but before he could do that, two pair of hands lifted him up by his shoulders. There were two other kids behind him that were presumably helping Mizu out. This was proven true as they kept him up and restrained from following his instincts to protect himself as Mizu continued to punched him in the same spot that he had punched before, amplifying the pain by a thousand fold. Of course this was not without dialogue from Mizu as his intentions were to teach Jashin what it meant to be actually  _different_.

Each of Mizu's punches was punctuated with what the word different meant; "Weird!", gurgkh! "Ugly!", gurgkh! "Loner!". Mizu's actions caused his intentions to be engraved both psychically and mentally onto Jashin, changing his view on the word different. Mizu had already done enough on the first four punches but he took sick pleasure in seeing Jashin suffer so he continued until eventually the sun set. When he was finally done and left, Jashin was lying motionless on the ground. His face full of ugly bruises that swelled to size of chicken eggs, his stomach faring no better as the skin was marred red. He was very injured but his thought processes still ran on what just happened. His world view was turned upside down as he now knew what the word different meant. He thought back to all the times the people around him called him different; his parent, his teachers, his past friends and strangers, and he realized he was despised by almost everyone in his town. He let out a bitter smile and thought how could he be this delusional to think he was special just because he was called differentt, he now knew he was intelligent but not wise. He had to change. He could no longer go back to his carefree old ways. That was the day Jashin placed on a mask and looked at the world through tainted glass.

They will pay a heavy price for what they did to him that day.

The next day word of what Mizu did to Jashin spread around the whole town. This caused many people to discuss about how unfortunate Mizu was to taint his hands to teach that freak a lesson, even though said freak was the one who suffered the most. When said subject of their conversation walked past them, instead of whispering like what they did before, they worked up the courage to openly gossip about Jashin. After all, if the most popular and selfless person in town encouraged such an act, they would be confident with his backing to dish out punishment for the unlucky individual. This, Jashin bared with gritted teeth, promising himself that he will have his revenge. The curses and taunts of the townsfolk only added fuel to his fire.

School was also different. Bullies emerged from left and right, answering the call of Mizu to cause endless torment to Jashin. These bullies sometimes bullied him in front of the teachers but the teachers did not stop them, just watching from the sidelines and encouraging them to be more brutal in their methods. His desk was vandalized, his things were stolen, his skin color was openly ridiculed but Jashin still did not break. He refused to give in and give the people bullying him the satisfaction, he would let this experience, just like many others, fuel his disdain for Mizu and everyone in his town.

That is not to say Jashin only hated everyone in his head, no, he used that hatred to act. He trained himself in the ways of a ninja earlier on then everyone using books that he had stolen, learning faster than everyone even when no teacher wanted him. With so much fuel from the negative acts of the townsfolk, it was to no surprise that Jashin was progressing leaps and bounds in the art of ninjas. However, he did not train in front of the public or anyone else for that matter, he did not want the people to know his trump card so he trained at his home.

Speaking of home, his once warm and cozy home had turned into a living nightmare. Jashin's dad was a drunkard that rarely ever came home and on the off chance that he did, he would be so drunk that he would drop dead to sleep. Even though he was drunk, he never once raised a hand on Jashin, that is, until Mizu came into the picture. Mizu's influence has caused the people in the public to turn on him. Wherever he went, he would be taunted by strangers he never knew on how he had lend a hand in birthing a monster. This he could ignore but when even his colleges and drinking buddies that he knew for a long time turned on him, he snapped.

You must know that Jashin's dad was never like this in the past. In the past, he was no drunkard, he was a happy husband that really loved his wife. His wife was everything to him so when she died due to complications in birthing Jashin, he did not know how to cope and turned to drinking. When he did this, at the back of his mind he knew that he had to take care of his son but he never took action for fear that if he looked at Jashin's eyes, they would remind him of a women he once loved and lost. As a result, his relationship with Jashin grew estranged. That was why when he snapped, he really  _ **snapped.**_

Years of pent-up grief and rage that was dulled by wine came bubbling in the surface of Jashin's dad, he needed an outlet and he knew just where to find one. Jashin's dad returned home and waited at the doorway, eyes staring holes into the door. His body tensed as he waited for his victim to open the door, his mind going through sickening ways to torture him, not caring that this was his son he was thinking about. When the door finally creaked open, his tense body sprung out like a taut rubber band and he lunged forward and grabbed Jashin roughly by the neck, slamming him onto the nearby dining table.

Jashin was still wearing his school backpack when he entered the house and he was caught unaware by his father's actions so when he was slammed onto the table, his back bent at an awkward angle and a resounding crack could be heard echoing throughout the house. Not long after, a shrill scream followed. Tears flowed down Jashin's cheeks as pain wrecked his fragile frame, this was a pain worse than the beating he got from Mizu. His screams did not seem to stop as he screamed himself hoarse, his child body not suited to deal with this kind of pain. This whole time he thought about what he did to draw his father's ire.

Jashin's father at first took pleasure in hearing his screams of pain but not long after, he got annoyed by the unending sound. He took off his son's pants and rolled it into a ball before stuffing it into his mouth. Satisfied at his work, he dragged his son on the floor and dropped him down into the underground cellar. He knew he seriously injured his son, thus he would be patient and wait. Wait until his son had recovered before venting his frustration and anger on his new toy. Yes, toy. Not son, that creature did not deserve to be called his son.

Jashin laid on the cold floor of the cellar.

Cold.

Bruised.

Naked.

Jashin felt that this was the lowest point in his life, one upping even the humiliation he received daily at school.

He removed his pants from his mouth and brushed his hands gingerly over his sides. Throbbing pain shot through his spine, making his back ramrod straight as he swiftly removed his hands. He was sure his ribs were broken from his knowledge of the human body that comes with ninja training. Before Jashin could even think of dressing his sides to realign the bones for self recovery, the door to the cellar slammed open.

A chill went through Jashin's body.

His father would not beat him again right? If he did, Jashin was sure he would die judging from the extent of his current injury. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting in trepidation on what was to come.

The door shut.

Jashin sat up and curiously looked at the direction of the door. There, smeared underneath the doorstep, was a brown stain. His nose twitched. Jashin knew what that brown stain was, his nose told him from the smell that it was healing cream that he had grown to be familiar with during his stay at school. He slowly walked towards the door and scooped up some on his hands to rub at his sides.

**Bang!**

The sudden sound of the door being flung open startled Jashin but before he could react, his hair was grabbed hold of. He was then pushed onto the ground where his hands were outstretched with the brown healing cream, his head being engulfed in the brown stuff. It was only then did his father stopped pushing and slammed the door shut. His loud laughter able to be heard through the thick door. Jashin had never felt this humiliated in his life.

His red eyes glimmered.

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

The loud thudding of footsteps outside of the door to the cellar broke Jashin's flashback, he tore his gaze away from the children playing outside and sat on the floor. He tried to make himself look as pitiful as a beggar; eyes widened, brimming with tears and hands hugging himself. He knew that if he did this, he would receive less of a beating from his father. This is not because he was afraid of the pain but because he wanted to have enough strength to train later after the beatings.

The door opened and in walked a tall and grizzly looking old man. That… was not his father.

The tall grizzly looking old man scanned him up and down and broke out into a large grin.

"Rejoice my boy! Your father has sent you to the army to fight the current war against those imbeciles at the Land of That! Do you accept this honor?"

No matter how the old man colored his words to be fancy, Jashin knew that fighting in a war had no honor and dying for a town that he didn't even feel anything besides disdain was unheard of, but he thought about what the chance could bring. He could hone his ninja skills on a real target in a real battle field where nothing mattered besides killing one another and he could escape from this hell hole to see the outside world after so long of being trapped under here. Moreover, when he returned, he could seek out retribution on the whole town that had wronged him. Thus, he readily agreed while making sure he looked gullible to ensure they wouldn't suspect anything about his inner thoughts. Jashin laughed internally as they didn't realize they were nurturing their future killer.

With haste, he was transported to a campsite that was close to the war zone the very next day. The need for urgency was clear when he reached the campsite. The campsite was big but where there once was many ninjas, there were only a few left, making the place look deserted. He was assigned to fight near the God Tree without any commander along with a few other people. Jashin knew about the God Tree, it was a place revered by many so he theorized that the people fighting there would do so quickly to ensure they would not offend the God Tree by making it watch the killings going around for more than necessary. Jashin cursed under his breath. He was hoping he could get some reprieve from the torture of his home but found that he had walked into a death trap prepared for him. He knew that these people wanted to kill him off quickly and judging by the lack of a commander, they wanted him to be helpless as he died.

Well, he would prove them wrong in thinking he would be so easily killed. His long training underneath that cellar had yielded results that could prove to be very useful in the battlefield and since there was no one to look after him, he could be more cruel in his methods used to kill people. Oh he could not wait.

He would make others on the battlefield feel the same pain that he had experienced.

To him, all humans were scum of the earth through the tinted glasses that he wore.

They all needed to die with him being the exception.

* * *

 _**Phew!** _ **Boy am I tired or what, stayed up overnight to type this story and man did it pay off.**

**This is only part 1 of 3 of Jashin's back story. The reason why it is so long is because I need to go into depth about how Jashin turned from human to demonic entity without making it too unrealistic.**

**The next chapter will tackle Jashin's war experience.**

_**After all, this was only chapter 10** _


End file.
